BACK
by pinksamurai1014
Summary: This just something that I wanted to, but will not put in Precious! Although, it was tempting. However, what if Dumbledore left to go to his office when Harry and Haku left the Great Hall and did the unthinkable. used the Time Turner to... bring them back. If you want you can think of this as a really short side story that didn't happen in precious... Fem Haku and Zabuza.
1. Chapter 1

This isn't a new story just a part in which I was thinking of adding to **Precious,** but decided not to because I kind of did something like this in **YOU **however**… just well you'll see.**

_Dumbledore used a time turner to go back in time and saved Lily and James making Harry and Haku have parent's…_

_Just a one-shot or two really, maybe three, but this definitely won't be long! Taken from parts of chapter 16 of **precious**!_

_I own nothing, but my idea and plotline._

* * *

Dumbledore left the Great Hall and headed off to his office ignoring everyone pass him. He entered the gargoyle minutes later and entered his office, smiling. Harry had left in a fit of rage and Haku and her friend had followed him discretely. Now, he had to really watch those two carefully after all they were strange and could be a threat to the boy and most importantly… the girl looked as if she could persuade him to change his mind and well Dumbledore, couldn't have that.

No, not at all.

First, Dumbledore took out something he never really had to use... The ancient ball of his predecessors once only used for highly dangerous reasons.

_What is it, Haku?" __Harry hissed out angrily. "Came to tell me I'm __insane__ for trusting in an old man that just wants to protect this world! Came to tell how my life's __screwed __up! Well, let me tell you something. You're lucky you lived in Japan! You didn't have to fight to keep your skin! You didn't to fight- Harry lowered his voice slightly, but he was still riling._

_"You didn't have to fight dragons and win by pure luck along, go through mazes, didn't have to fight fake teachers, didn't have to witness – Harry clenched his fist and tears were starting to form. "You wouldn't understand my burden, but I'm tired. I'm tired of being in the dark! Why must I remain there when I'm Voldemort's equal," he looked away from Haku who remained calm throughout his tirade._

Oh, dear. The boy's magic will overflow and many will be able to fill it soon.

_My, my, looks like I have to prevent, but how?_

Yes, how? He needed to come up with that solution fast!

Yes, of course! Dumbledore smiled and opened his drawer taking out an hourglass necklace that he had in possession for many years. Yes, it was a time turner however; he couldn't meet with himself that was the only drawback. The rest he could for instance go back in time and change events creating an alternative universe perhaps…

_It is unknown rather the past can be changed, but not completely impossible. _

He turned the hourglass several times.

What did he do something wrong? No, wait a minute... he was in his office precisely…He looked at the office. It looked as if it was highly new, just being to his tastes. Dumbledore smiled, if he didn't know any better he was currently asleep and he had lest than ten minutes before he would noticed himself.

The magical calendar read October, 30th 1981. The night before Voldemort attacked. He smiled he needed to be at the Potter's **_now_**!

He used floo powder and shouted not as loudly as he spoke clearly, "Potter's Manor."

**XX….**

"Albus," James started not quite expecting the headmaster to pay a visit.

"May I come in for a second, James?"

James nodded and allowed the headmaster to enter.

"I must say boy, How is everything? You and Lily are doing fine with the children?"

"Children?" James asked sounding perplex. "We only have one son."

What? Dumbledore was sure he went into the deep past not an alternative-

"Albus," Dumbledore turned to see Lilly smiling, her green eyes looking happy yet tired.

"I know you two know of the Dark Lord Voldemort coming soon," Dumbledore stated all pleasantries gone.

James gulped, but nodded with determination. "I'm not going to let that scum get any farther."

Lily nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore already having plans decided to move his tactics a little. "Perhaps I shall tell you the truth then," the married couple glanced at each other. What truth?

"I have come from the future." Dumbledore paused as the two before him were extremely smart. "Yes, and I am aware that I am not to tell you of certain things, but it cannot be avoided. You see, Harry and his sibling-

"Our second child lived…"Lily breathed on the verge of tears.

"Yes, "Dumbledore answered, "And, I would like to set things right if only you two would-

At his pause James and Lilly waited however, "Would what sir?"

"This is for the greater good of my time and of their growing up." Dumbledore said soothingly. "You two are not in their lives and I wish for you both to be so."

"Wait, what do you mean, Albus?" James asked slowly fixing his glasses with his one hand.

Dumbledore looked grimily at the couple. "I do not wish for this to happen, but it appears that they need you. When Voldemort attacks let him kill Harry."

Lily gasped in horror. "Now, listen here, Albus. We just-

"Would you allow them to live any longer without you? Or would you die leaving your son to live without you?"

"So…"Lily said shaking. "If we come with you than we can be with our Harry and our lost daughter?" Dumbledore nodded. "But, if we chose not to than we will lose Harry and….And-

"Yes, dear there is no other way."

They looked to each other for comfort, for help. What to do? They turned back to Dumbledore. "When do we leave?"

"Excellent, now just give me a second and I'll write a note. Excuse me, for a bit."

Dumbledore disappeared leaving the Potter couple alone to grief their momentary lost.

He appeared in his office maigks a parchment and quill. The job was done and the quill fell silently and Dumbledore went to find two people who lived somewhere unimportant.

The next night came by swiftly and two people who knew nothing stayed in their place along with Harry who gladly slept in his cradle.

"Now, now it will be over soon," Dumbledore said as he had to leave and come back with the time turner. He turned the hourglass several times and the three were …..

"Albus!" Severus whirled around. He waited as he knew something was up.

"Ay, Severus, my boy. I have returned."

Severus scowled and blinked owlishly as he took in to two people looking at him. "You. Didn't!" he breathed then clenched his fist seething. "What did you do, Albus?'

Lily flinched at her old friend's cold tone.

"Isn't it simple my, boy," Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling. "Now as you can be so kindly as to retrieve Harry, and his sister, please? Harry has just arrived at the North Tower and she will soon follow."

Severus shook his head. This was mad! "You know old man." James hazel eyes lit up and he snickered. Lily just smiled at least Severus wasn't too angry. However, their entertainment was short lived. "Wish that you never played with fire."

"Well, now that was entertaining," Dumbledore said clasping his hands together. "Lemon drop, anyone?"

Lily and James shook their heads.

**XXX…**

Severus light footsteps stopped at hearing voices or more precisely Harry's voce. "What do you want _Haku_? Come to tell me how insane-"

"Potter," Snape called snidely. Harry glared. "Come with me," he glanced towards the direction of Haku and her distant friend who blended in with the darkness. "Haku would you mine accompanying me. It will not take long at all, I assure you."

Haku turned towards her companion who shrugged. "I'll be nearby," was all he said before the three headed off.

**XX... **

"Ah, good of you to come. Just in time too," Dumbledore said twinkling.

Snape scowled. "Yes, too soon if you asked me," he leaned with his arms crossed in his usual position as if they were holding a meeting.

"You wanted to see us Headmaster," Harry started not quite noticing the other two.

"Yes, what is it that you summoned us for?" Haku asked standing completely composed unlike Harry who was nervous somewhat.

"Well" Dumbledore said smiling. "Harry, Halienne- Haku features didn't change. "I have decided that you two have lived without comfort for far too long and now- he gestured to his right and the two smiling, obvious-

"Mom….. Dad…!" Harry breathed unable to move.

"Harry," Lily said tearing up. James just nodded. They turned to Haku who had yet to speak and stared longer than necessary, Lily's tears fell.

"Haku," Harry blinked slightly to get over the shock that he still felt. "These are our parent's. Mom and dad," he said the last three words slowly.

They nodded together and smiled at her. "Ay, yes, you go by Haku," Dumbledore said feigning ignorance. "I have forgotten."

Haku glanced in his direction on for a moment before looking at her parent's then back. "So, you have used forbidden means to bring them back? But, why now? Surely you know the consequences of doing such a thing?"

"Oh, no," Dumbledore answered waving the girl off. Harry, Lily, James's and Severus (partially) were taken aback by the girls' wit. "I'm sure there will be consequences, but I have done no such forbidden spell."

A relief silence fell over the group except for two. "Foolish has no limitations, Dumbledore-san. You seem to take that fact to a whole new level," Haku stated softly, but firmly.

"Now, life wouldn't be as interesting if one did not take chances," Dumbledore waved off. "It seems that you four," he spoke to the reunited family, "would like to catch up till then I have some presses to attend. Severus do make sure nothing happens," Snape scowled nasty, but Dumbledore disappeared before he could say his snide comment

Awkwardness fell and the elder Potter's looked at their children not believing that their second child actually survived.

How far was Dumbledore planning to go? He would have to be crazy! Puff... no wait no one answer that. "I have other things to do. Get this reunion over with," Snape snapped. As much as he was glad to see, Lily there was no joy in that anymore. Probably because in actuality -the now- she was deceased and the one standing across from him was not-

"Yeah."

* * *

N' cut! Yes, this is a prelude from an outcome that I wanted to put in **precious** however; I have changed my mind and made this little thing instead. Hoped you enjoyed! If you like this and wish for the second –shot of this than I'll up-date this when I get the chance to!

**I'm out!**


	2. Chapter 2

This isn't a new story just a part in which I was thinking of adding to **Precious,** but decided not to because I kind of did something like this in **YOU **however**… just well you'll see.**

_Dumbledore used a time turner to go back in time and saved Lily and James making Harry and Haku have parent's…_

_Just a one-shot or two really, maybe three, but this definitely won't be long! Taken from parts of chapter 16 of **precious**!_

_You think I would stop procrastinating my school work…Well, definitely need to start after I send this out and yes, the up-dates for any other story won't be until the 26-27-28th of April and the second week of May. _

_I own nothing, but my idea and plotline._

* * *

_Dumbledore stood over at the stage over the magically equipped microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I the proud Headmaster of Hogwarts have watched over Harry and we have finally after years of searching desperately have found his sibling." _

_Many reporters took pictures. Dumbledore spoke booming, "yes, for the numerous years that Harry's parents have been in a coma." The reporter's camera's stopped momentarily to listen. "Within those years that I have watched over and searched desperately and have finally have the two sibling's united the Potter's Lily and James's have awoken just this morning."_

_Camera's flashed, "Dumbledore-sir how are they? Can we see them for ourselves?"_

_Another flash, "Will they be staying at Hogwarts with their children? Will you have-_

_Dumbledore cut them off by waving, "All in due time for now I will let them reunite with their family." Then he was gone, the only ones who weren't affected by Dumbledore's lies were Snape, Zabuza, Haku, and lastly…_

_"Such tricky you play, Albus. You know it will not stop me-e-e-e."_

_Lastly__ was __Voldemort__._

_**XX…**_

_"Yeah." _Awkwardness once again fell. Haku stood nonchalantly, patiently waiting for one to start. Harry clenched his fist and tears were threating to fall.

How could Dumbledore just do that? Why didn't he do it before he was sent off to the Dursley's? Why? Why wait so long?

Lily and James's were utterly speechless. There they were standing right in front of them. Harry, Lily smiled he looked just like James down to his messy hair. Then there was their daughter, H-a-K-oo she was the spitting image of her, Lily noted resembled her father somewhat, who she doesn't remember well. James's was ecstatic he couldn't wait to teach his boy! And, just look he was as handsome as he was when he was his age! He grinned then looked to his daughter. My word, she was Lilly all over! Oh, no, boys' were forbidden and Harry was going to help with that!

But, both parents had questions to ask their children. Snape watched from the sidelines.

"So," Harry started still looking away.

James's coughed, "So, champ, princess," he glanced at them both. "Care to share? I know it seems that we did something terrible as Dumbledore explained to us. You both must think of us as terrible parents."

"That's not true you did it for us," Harry said shaking his head. He then looked up and grinned, "I'm happy that Dumbledore did this." Part of him was still angry, but these people-

James's grin spread from ear to ear. "So, champ how you'd like Hogwarts? Has Sirius been taking-?

Harry's anger rose slightly and he glared. "I was raised by the Dursley's."

"WHAT?!" Lily shrieked. If there was one place she didn't want her children to go it was the Durley's!

"Now, dear, "James's started. "They didn't-

"I don't care if there is one thing I had told, Ablus! It _was _to _never_ bring them in their presence," she growled out. "They hate anything that concerns magic!"

Well, that explained why they acted the way they did, Haku mused as she thought that they only hated her and Harry.

Lily breathed in and out to calm herself down. "H-a-k-oo, dear," Haku didn't bother to correct the mispronunciation. "You weren't brought up with my _deranged_ relatives; Dumbledore has told us that another family took you in." Lily fidgeted some as she felt guiltily for her actions in a way. She missed so much! Now, those dreams that she once had- Like the girl talks, explaining love, how- How she never was –

"Yes, I was brought up in Japan," Haku answered softly and the parents did a double take.

"Really?" James's exclaimed. Haku just nodded absently her mind on something else.

"No wonder," Lily said shaking her head. "Dumbledore told us that we missed so much, but I didn't think it would be so drastic."

James's once again to distract his wife's mood and to deepen Harry's anger he asked the same questions from moments ago again. "So, how has Hogwarts been for you two? Joined the Quidditch team? Played pranks?"

Harry grinned the two were joyfully talking about pranks and the famous sport that acquired the use of blooms. "I'm the Gryffindor seeker," Harry exclaimed. "We and the Slytherin's are at a standstill-

Haku and Lily who watched the two with a smile blocked them out. Haku could see the resemblance, but what was Dumbledore planning? What was it?

So, deep in thought was Haku that she didn't notice the change in Lily's features. The read –head reunited mother didn't know quite what do unlike her husband who was chatting away with their son.

In her eyes she probably didn't have the right to be called mother! What, she grew up in Japan with a loving family and another woman probably took that right. Haku looked up briefly and finally noticed Lily's distraught-ness.

She studied the woman once more, was it her? "Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Lily said sounding small and the boys' stopped chatting as Harry was telling his dad of his previous year- well was about to anyway. "I must be a fool," the Lady Potter said with a sad smile.

"Dear," James's called getting off his knees to stand up going to his wife. Harry stood up and stretched looking confusingly between Haku and their mom then it hit him.

Haku's lips parted slightly, "ah, I see." Lily emotions shown in her eyes, while Harry and James's and Snape who was in the background turned / looked at her. "You can ask away, but it will take time to call you, _Kaa_-_san_."

It was understandable, Harry slightly thought as he could accept it easily after all, he saw them in the mirror during his first year, but Haku never met them. So, calling them mom and dad would take time.

At the looks Haku explained that the word meant, "Mom." James's nodded and Lily accepted that.

"So, has Hogwarts been the same for you as it was for Harry?" Lily asked; hoping that she didn't get into too much trouble with the teachers.

"I was still in Japan, I am just now attending this school," Haku answered truthfully.

"Wait why so late?" James's asked. Clearly Dumbledore didn't tell them much in the short time that he did reveal a few things.

Haku debated only for a few seconds on rather she should tell them. But, in the end it wasn't right to tell them the truth either. And, they seem like such a normal wizarding-civilian family that just wanted to know there children. However, it was partially true. "I moved from place to place as I had traveled after the Akademī- she didn't explain farther on what the school was- "It would have been hard to find me."

"Traveling? Lily inquired. "Then –

Haku nodded, "Yes, I have been around. The headmistress has allowed such free choices once we graduated." Well, they didn't need to know she was lying and Harry knew the rest of the lie to tell them it.

"Yeah, I was shocked too," said Harry sheepishly. "Apparently they start as early as they can walk and go on their way once graduated and Haku chose to travel."

"As... They…Can….Walk?" James's said taken aback by the news. "But, magic doesn't start really showing until one does accidental magic and even then – Eleven is the proper age to start learning."

Haku twirled with a strand of hair that tied by the metal clip. "That seems to be the case here, but mastering magic takes years and years it's always best to start while one is young. And, it seems that that system works like it does so one does not do anything foolish and to keep one in line. "

Her words made sense, but… "It does not matter," Snape said speaking up for the first time. He then sneered. "Potter," Harry looked at him with a glare. "James's-

"Sniverulius," James's grinned and Snape scowled folding his arms. "I dread that I even thought of the notion."

Harry hid his smiled need to remember that nickname! Lily smiled softly and Haku wondered hiding her own amusement.

Before they could chat any farther Dumbledore came in with a loud **_crack_**.

"You have all reunited well, I see." Dumbledore said with a twinkle his eyes. "Harry, Haku classes are starting in a few minutes I suggest you both head there."

Harry nodded and turned to his parents with a small smile and headed out the office thinking Haku would just follow in few seconds.

Haku bowed to Lily and James's in retrospect after all they were her birth parents. Nothing- "Until then," and she stood at the entrance of the gargoyle before lifting one hand and disappearing as if she was the wind.

"Such a fascinating spell," Dumbledore commented with his twinkle. "I must ask their headmistress if she wouldn't mind having a teacher come and teach here for a semester."

Snape snorted that would happen when hell froze over. Tsunade wouldn't risk it.

"Their..?" Lily asked curiously.

"Ay, yes," Dumbledore said stroking his beard. "Haku has come with her friend. I apologize for not telling you at the time, but time was short," he said gravely. "I do hope you forgive an old man."

Yes, he was forgiven. Yes, of course that could easily- Hold on! "Albus," Lily said gritting her teeth "You sent our son to my sister?! And, what about Haku she was in Japan!"

Dumbledore nodded and explained unnerved. "Yes, they were the only ones available and yes, she has, but it was not what I had wished. They were to go together, but the Dursley's had other plans."

So it was –Petunia! She always had it out for her!

James's coughed, diverting the conversation. "So, how long do we have before we can go home? I want them both to be settled before Christmas."

Lily smiled joyfully. They could be a family!

**XX…**

"You don't seem to thrilled," a deep baritone reached Haku's ears. Her companion placed an arm around her, walking by her side.

Haku shook her head, "No, it isn't that, Zabuza-san."

Zabuza snorted. "Wondering why he did it won't solve it; we just have to get the information in another means." They were heading towards the great doors- to the exit.

The bell rang and Harry headed up towards the narrow staircase that led to Divination. The classroom was empty and Harry just wished the day would end he wanted to see his parents again. The room soon filled and Ron sat by his side.

"You know," Ron said peering at Harry. "I and Hermione have stopped arguing."

Who cared about what they were fighting for anyway? Harry was excited and yet- "That's good."

"Good day," Trelawney's misty voice broke though Harry's and Ron's thoughts. "And, welcome back to another year at Hogwarts as I knew you all would return safely. On your desk you will find the _Dream_ _Oracle_ by, Inigo Imago. Dream interpretation…

**XX…**

"Severus, would you be so kind as to show them around? A room has been set next to the teachers dorms."

"Why, of course," Snape said snidely. Not, that they needed a tour anyway. They were former Gryffindor students and head boy and girl of their years. "Come, he said turning swiftly his robes bellowing behind him.

They walked down the halls the wind blowing slightly. Lily smiled turning her head out the towered window and Snape stopped and inwardly hoped, but it was inevitable.

"Dear, we can't stop after all-"James's started, but…

"H-a-k-oo, "she said looking outward.

Dang it, couldn't they save their discovering for later?! "Who's that with her?" James's asked, eyes squinting. The person had spiky hair, broad and Gryffindor colors.

"Zabuza her friend…. You see," Snape looked for the best way to explain without releasing any information that would break the contract. "Perhaps is best if you heard it from them. Let's keep moving."

The two shinobi were standing outside talking to themselves and as the three former school mates moved on, James's narrowed his eyes.

"With them here we need to be more careful," Zabuza said dashing forward outstretching his leg to kick his opponent.

Haku dodged, "Our missions."

"We leave tonight, no exceptions." What Zabuza said was absolute and their target was Onigumo, Narako and illegal dealer.

The bell ranged and the two stopped their spar and headed back inside.

* * *

**Wow! The parent's look likes their trying and Harry seems to be in a good mood. I 'm stopping here this story yes, has three – five parts maybe? But, it won't be long and next chapter will be out soon as it will finish off with chapter 16 of precious and move on! So, you will see some things again and plus it's supposed to be that way because it was an idea that was supposed to take place in PRECIOUS as an arc, but…Well, explanation up above. **

**I'm out!**


	3. Chapter 3

This isn't a new story just a part in which I was thinking of adding to **Precious,** but decided not to because I kind of did something like this in **YOU **however**… just well you'll see.**

_Dumbledore used a time turner to go back in time and saved Lily and James making Harry and Haku have parent's…_

_Just a one-shot or two really, maybe three, but this definitely won't be long! Taken from parts of chapter 16 of **precious**, then the rest is its own. _

_You think I would stop procrastinating my school work…Well, definitely need to start after I send this out and yes, the up-dates for any other story won't be until the 26-27-28th of April and the second week of May. _

_I own nothing, but my idea and plotline._

* * *

Defense against the Dark Arts was excruciatingly painful for the first five to ten minutes of class. What having to read the most boring book ever created. How in the world could anyone read that crap was beyond Harry's understanding. But then seconds passed.

"No," Hermione answered.

"Well, dearie than you can wait till after class. We are reading now," Umbridge said showing her pointy white teeth.

What Hermione said next caused Umbridge to raise a brow. "My course aims... Dearie, what is your name?"

"Hermione, Granger," Hermione replied.

"They make perfect sense if you read them carefully, Ms. Granger." Umbridge said sounding determine to get the girl to stop with her insistence.

"Well I don't," Hermione said bluntly, "There's nothing about using defensive spells."

"Using defensive spells?" Umbridge said with a laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

Where not going to be using magic!?" Ron interjected loudly.

"Student's raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class. Mr.-?"

"Weasley," Ron said thrusting his hand in the air. She ignored Ron and turned her back no longer facing him.

Harry's anger was boiling so this class was going to be useless to them. How were they going to go up against Voldemort? "What use it that?" Harry shouted loudly. "If where going to be attack it won't-

Haku examined her nails. Perhaps- "Harry- kun," she was no longer looking at her nails as if debating on a new polish to get, but she was unable to finish as Harry whirled on her so fast he'd early gave himself a whiplash.

_"You know," Harry hissed out. "Come to think of it you were going to tell me something earlier. Well, you know what shut up! "He turned around just as swiftly as he whirled moments ago. "We need to learn to defend-_

_"Hand, _Mr. Potter!" Umbridge shrieked.

Haku and Zabuza observed and watched the spectacle. Honesty, there was only one way to bring this woman down. More protests cried out and Harry's was the worst of.

"Harry-kun," Haku called softly, but firmly trying once again. "Calm down."

Calm _down._ _CALM DOWN_! You don't know anything! So don't tell me to calm down, _Haku."_

Many students were watching as if they were watching the hit drama series: Sibling Rivalry or something equally interesting.

Harry was obvious to them all and his anger exploded tenfold. "_You've_ lived in Japan, _sister. You don't and won't understand! I'm sick and tired of it! You" _he emphasizes you, "Didn't have to be accused of being insane and following an old man who just wants to end a conflict that's been going on for far too long! Didn't have to fight on pure luck alone for the past four years! And, most importantly- his eyes were watering and he was glaring daggers. "Diggory's death wasn't an accident, it was real and you-no- no one had to witness him being murdered in cold blood!"

Many gasped in horror, Umbridge looked like she was ready to explode, and Harry looked as though he wanted to puke. Why was she so calm? It wasn't normal. "Well, don't," he spat out venomously. "You want to tell me something other than _calm_ _down_? Well, then, say it."

Warily students looked between the two and Umbridge coughed, but it was no use.

Unnerved by his outburst Haku said nothing, but straightens her gaze astutely. She shook her head in disapproval/ disappointment, in utter bafflement- no one knew.

_"POTTER!" Umbridge hollered from the top of her lungs as she looked furious as a steaming toad. _She then smiled sweetly, but the smile didn't reach her squatty little eyes.

**XX… **

Dinner that night was sour and bitter. Whispers spread like wild fire and Harry sunk farther as all he wanted to do was fade away. However, Dumbledore deemed it time.

"Silence, everyone." The hall fell silent just like that. "Now, as you all know, the Potter's were in a long-term coma for fifteen long years and just early this morning- he paused for dramatic effect. "They have awaken."

_ "What is this joke? "_

_"Thought the Potter's were dead…." _

"_Whoa, a coma for fifteen years"_

_"Bet, Harry took it badly, huh?"_

_"Maybe that's why he blew up in Defense class."_

_"Yeah, it-_

_"_ENOUGH!" Dumbledore boomed. The teacher's meanwhile were utterly speechless. Dumbledore spoke levelly this time with a smile. "Lily and James's Potter please enter the hall."

The doors opened and Harry turned with anticipation, his parents. Never mind the fact that Haku wasn't even in the Great Hall…

Jaws dropped to the floors and mouths hung open as if they were waiting for flies. It was them! It was really Lilly and James's!

"Hagrid would have wanted to see this," Hermione whispered softly. Harry nodded his eyes still on his parents.

The teacher's looked ecstatic- all, but Umbridge and Snape – well, he was never happy, but unknown to the trio it was for other reasons.

They talked to the teachers for a while as students went back and whispered among themselves, but didn't miss their son getting up followed by his friends. So, politely as possible they evaded the other adults and followed the golden trio.

"Harry," Hermione called as the two parents walked quietly behind. "What's the matter?"

"Yeah, mate thought you'd be happy," Ron stated.

"I am," Harry said hurriedly. "My parents are back and all it's just Haku-

"What? Harry that's no reason to-Hermione started. "You do get angry-

"And, I have every right to be, Hermione. I-

"Champ!" James's exclaimed his footsteps louder than previously. "What's the matter with you three kiddos?" he asked looking at the three with a childish smile.

"Well," Hermione started fieging from one foot to another. "In defense-

"Hermione" Harry hissed and Ron didn't care at the moment he was too busy staring at Harry's parents in awe. Hermione sent Harry a disapproving look.

"Dear, "Lily called worriedly and at his mother's look Harry caved.

"Fine, I and Haku got into an argument. "Hermione opened her mouth, but closed it. "_Fine, _I don't know ok. I was arguing with the teacher because she was wrong and telling lies, and accused me of being _an attention seeker. Haku_ told me that I need to learn to calm down and tried to tell everything was ok and that I should –

Lily huffed and grabbed his cheeks. "You know you shouldn't talk back to teachers, what if Dumbledore wasn't the headmaster! Why, I –

James's coughed, "Lily as much as that is the issue, let the champ go and let him finish."

Harry rubbed his cheeks unsure of what to do about what just happened. "I told her she was lucky to have lived in Japan as she didn't have to go through everything I had to. "

"But, you didn't have to say it like you did, "Hermione injected hotly.

"And, you didn't meet her like I did, Hermione," Harry shot back. "The day I met her she was calm and composed! Not, at all nervous." He was remembering the last week or so before he went back to the Black estate. "Even, when she came with me and Snape-

"Yeah," Ron supplied in. "Come to think of it when you guys arrived she was calm and just staring unmoving at us. Like I don't know. Like she was –

"Analyzing," Hermione chirped, "And, evading our questions."

Harry's anger that he held vanished. "What?" What did Hermione mean?

James's laughed and slapped Harry on the back. "Come on, champ, I don't think your sister would lie to her own family."

Hermione shook her head. "That's just it, Mr. Potter s_he_ did." Hermione was referring to when they first met her and Harry's return to the Black estate; voicing out what she felt that day.

"That doesn't mean anything, "Lily defended. "Let's head in the common room we want to talk to you Harry and... You two." She said glancing at Ron and Hermione.

The trio nodded and together they headed up towards the Gryffindor rooms. Hermione hurriedly said the password and the Fat-Lady swung open. The common room was fairly empty saved for CrookShanks who was lounging, and two people sitting in the love chairs.

The person on the left turned around to face the two parents and the golden trio, but her eyes were on Harry. "Have you calmed down, Harry-kun?"

Harry didn't answer and Haku sighed softly. "You assume too much," she said looking sternly, but not condescending at Harry. "That I don't understand."

"You don't," Harry snapped. "You don't."

Haku shook her head getting up. "You are stubborn," she took one- two steps no more. "Learning to control your temper and assessing the situation is one of the fundamental steps in overcoming obstacles and destroying the enemy before they could you. And," she smiled slightly having Zabuza in mind.

"And, what? I told you – and everyone else I'm tired! Tired of being accused and in the dark! So, what? Huh? Wh-

James's, Lily's Ron's and Hermione who covered her mouth with her hands gasped in shock. Haku disappeared so swiftly –it was blurry and kicked Harry in the stomach sending him skiing a few feet, landing on the ground.

"The world does not revolve around you, Harry-kun," Haku spoke firmly, deadly calm. "And, no one is keeping you in the dark as there is always a way to find the light. Calm down and think for a moment-

"What was that for?!" Ron shouted.

"That was taking it too far! You- Hermione was cut off.

"Be quiet," Haku said thinly. "Why is Voldemort (Ron and Hermione flinched). "Still alive? Why hasn't Dumbledore-

"Dumbledore's old," Hermione defended cutting in swiftly.

Haku didn't turn to the girl nor paid any mind. Harry struggled up. "Stay on the ground and think, Harry-kun."

Harry spat. "Think? I don't need to, Dumbledore has –

"Dumbledore is a powerful wizard," James's said slowly. "But, he alone cannot stop You-Know-Who."

Haku ignored him as well and Hermione didn't miss how her posture changed and her left foot went up slightly before she disappeared. "I am done reasoning," was audibly heard before Harry was punched in the guts.

Harry's eyes widen, his glasses fell, and his mouth hung open and he doubled over, but did not fall because Haku's fist kept him in place.

"Haku!" Lily shouted correctly pronouncing her name. "Young lady! I don't know where you learned this, but –James's no! It the right moment to tell them!"

James's shook his head it wasn't' the right time. He took out his wand and pointed it at Haku. "Listen princess, I know you're angry- Haku released Harry and let him fall. "But," James's continued as Harry stumbled back, but refused to lose conscious. "You've done enough. I hate to go down to drastic measures."

Zabuza was ready to move just as Haku was.

Ron and Hermione ran to help Harry who was stumbling. Hermione handed him his glasses and checked for minor injuries and Ron supported his friend.

"Say it already," Zabuza grunted as Haku walked over to his side.

"Well," Lily started. James's grinned.

"We want to know if you two want to come live with us."

What?!

**XX…**

Snape kneeled on one knee. "Yes, Tsunade. That is correct; Dumbledore has done what is impossible." The desk that was innocently standing on it legs with papers on top; flew over and left a mess behind.

The medical records for the boy was almost complete and now- "let's go I have to see for myself."

Snape nodded and stood up, taking the Hokage's arm and disappearing.

**_ CRACK! _**

The loud sound startled most of the occupants in the room save for the two shinobi. Snape gestured toward Lily and James's who turn his wand away from Haku towards Snape and the woman. Wait, Snape and a woman-Did hell freeze over? Or, were they missing something here?

"Tsunade," Haku bowed respectfully and Zabuza greeted with a nod. The woman made a gesture and her face was extremely all business.

"Are you two Lily and James's?"

"Er... Yes, why? Who are you?"

"As my student already said my names, Tsunade," her voice was rough just as Harry remembered and wondered just as his friends who seemed lost just what was she doing here.

"Your student," Lily stuttered.

"Yes, Haku and Zabuza," she didn't betray a thing, "Now, on to business. How did you two come here? Why did Dumbledore-

"Wait! How do you know that?" James's cried defensively. "We were in a coma, nothing-

"Don't play coy," Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she said that. "Because I assure, you that doing so will be most unfortunate."

Yes, the records from Harry's files said that the parents were deceased.

It fell silent.

James's breathed in then out, "Why do you need to know. I understand that you are our daughter's headmistress- Tsunade spoke cutting him off sharply like a blade. "Just tell me what Dumbledore did, _now_."

She knew, but she wanted to hear it from them. When Lily was done telling them, Tsunade called Haku. "_Take some blood. I'll add it to the records."_

_"And, of the old records? Wouldn't this pose a problem with the timelines,_ Tsunade-sama?" 

The Potter couple, Harry, and his friends looked confused. They switched languages once again the trio bitterly thought and Hermione inwardly punched herself for forgetting the notebook that she brought with her school supplies.

"_I'll handle that," _Tsunade stated firmly.

Haku nodded towards the hokage and unfolded a scroll (placing it on the table) that was just as long as the school parchment! The onlookers watched as Haku bit her thumb lightly, but hard enough to draw blood.

_'What is she doing?!_' Harry and the others thought simultaneously. Smoke appeared and disappeared as quickly as it came and over the scroll was another, but a dark green.

Lily who was closest could see that the contents were medical supplies or at least that's what the items looked like as she recognized a set of piers. Haku swiftly- finding what she wanted pulled out two small identical needles, a bottle of liquid and two small band-aids that were commonly used in hospitals and walked over towards the two parents.

"Stand still, please," she said as she held one needle and Lily's arm.

"Haku, what are- Haku lifted the robe sleeve and placed the needle to Lily's shoulders. That stung slightly, Lily noted. When she removed the needle Haku applied the liquid and handed Lily the small wrapper. Lily blinked then took the band-aid, placing it her shoulder then pulling down her sleeve.

Haku moved to James's next. "Ms. Tsunade," Harry started causing everyone to turn to him. "You did the same thing to me, right? Why are you going to let them have free traveling into, Japan also?"

Wait. What was Harry talking about? They didn't know he was talking about when McGonagall sent him to see Dumbledore that time Haku was being sorted.

Tsunade didn't answer, but took the two needles and said her final words to the two Shinobi and turned to leave.

"That intimidating woman was your, headmistress, "Ron whaled.

Haku and Zabuza didn't answer.

Snape was about to leave, but. "So Champ, princess, what your answers be?"

"What are you asking them, Potter?" Snape asked snidely.

The potion master could feel that what he was about to hear wasn't going to end well on the hopeful parent's part.

"Will you two come live with us to be a family?"

* * *

**N' cut! What will the answers be? What will happen next? I have decided that I might just make this mini-series more than five chapters, but less than 15 chapters. What do you guys think? The reason is I want them to find out-XD! **

**You guys can find me on noveljoydotcom as well, its a similar site if not the same almost as this site and I have Precious up on that site and my pin name is the same as on here, and I will have changes to the story just a bit on noveljoy so it feels that your not reading the same story to much!**

**I'm out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I think you guys are getting tired of seeing the same A/N's, huh? Well you know the drill with all that, so I'm going to make one announcement before I say the disclaimer: I am on noveljoy, however, I have decided to just to write on this site and put any stories that I find on that in favorites instead and I have decided to make this story more than five chapters, but less than 15-20 chapters and to have this story have its own little originality to it that will not appear in Precious._**

**_A/N two: chapter 17 for precious is up! And next up-date will be the second week of May. _**

_I own nothing, but my idea and plotline._

* * *

"Will you two come live with us to be a family?"

Where they serious? Could he finally be rid of the Dursley's? Live with his parent's and forget Little Winging? He would be able to visit his friends freely, know what's going on without having to wait another day, and….

A smile broke out and Harry replied without thinking farther." Yeah, I think…Yes."

Hermione smiled and Ron looked excited.

James's grinned however, Lily's emerald eyes were on Haku's quiet form. The two male Potter's turned towards the teen/adult that had yet to answer.

_'To come live with us, live with us.' _

Haku's mind twisted. That had – no they had to be crazy, right? They were expecting her to answer with a yes, and leave the life that she has. Hell no, it wasn't possible to change her life and…and, _I'm not leaving Zabuza.'_

No, she wasn't and neither was she going to quit being a shinobi.

The life that she was comfortably living,

They must be joking? Kidding? Hallucinating?

No, matter how much she wanted to Haku was not going to look towards her companion who was astutely looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I will have to decline the offer." Haku's voice sounded impassive and her features looked passively at the wizards excluding Snape who probably already knew the answer she would give.

Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out so he closed it. James's didn't know what to say, and Rona and Hermione just shook their heads; one in understanding somewhat while the other just didn't get it. Lily however…

"I… understand." Her voice was small nearly cracking and barely audible almost as if she was at a lost-which she was. What was she to do now, that the dreams were crushed?

Snape didn't know why. Maybe it was because no matter what dimension, Lily was still Lily- his friend. "It wasn't your fault, it's just, however, Lily wasn't listening and her world was in turmoil.

Zabuza snorted gaining their attention however, he said nothing.

A moment of silence before, "Haku," James's started.

"Why do you question and persist?" Haku asked monotonously. "I have a life already and wish not to leave it behind."

"What?!" Ron shrieked. Really why was he even getting in the mix? "You can just pick it up here! I mean – Hermione sent him a look, but he wasn't going to be deterred so easily. "No- they want their family to live together, but if you didn't want anything to do with them, then why did you come? And, don't say it was because of Harry!"

It was indeed why she came, not just because it was a mission.

"Ron," Harry hissed.

"Yes," Haku answered truthfully. "Harry was the reason I came however- the four listened. " I came on my own motives and because Snape –san has asked me to nothing more." She wasn't going to say anything about the contract, how she was lost, nor how she already had income, lived on the outskirts of a village located in fire country (In this story I have changed the apartment to a cottage home in Konoha), or- "Do you really expect me to give up my life just because –she looked at Lilly and James's with no emotion flickering in her emerald eyes. "You asked?"

A deadly silence encompassed the room.

"That's enough for tonight," Snape said sourly, breaking the tension that begun to build, looking at the Potter's directly; "Give them both time to adjust." Personally he thought it was too early and too soon to ask them such a question.

Lily and James's nodded reluctantly and said goodnight to the golden trio and the two shinobi before leaving the common room. Hermione silently headed to the girls' dorm while Harry and Ron stayed back only for a moment before Snape sent them off.

"I apologize, "Snape bowing slightly towards the two.

"Its fine, but we would like to leave," Zabuza answered speaking up after a while. Haku nodded not saying a word.

Snape knew it wasn't fine, but he could not risk it. "I can have the portkey done in minutes. Will you two come with me?"

They headed off towards the Dungeons.

"Right, just give me a second." He said twirling his wand and two small chains appeared one black and the other dark blue nearing black. Snape tapped them twice and handed it to them, "You can speak it both ways to get to your destinations. It's a portkey."

Ingenious that it was it still had some drawbacks. "Then, we shall be on our way then," Haku said.

Snape nodded watching them disappear.

**X…**

Onigumo, Narako was flirtatious man who worked in as a noble on the surface however, in his home he did illegal dealings with the mobs and such, but that's' not the main issue here. You see, the main issue is that even with all is maids, servants etc. he wanted a personal maid; one who could attend to his every need and many women tried for the position however, that changed when Haku deceivingly Csrytaal #0010001 came into his home.

On the way traveling back to the small village that was their cottage home they ran into Sasuke Uchiha. However, it was not one of the usual confrontations as Sasuke said his final (t_ime skip that will happen more in_ **_precious_**) goodbye.

Lushes of greenery met their sights as they leaped from branch to branch. Zabuza leaped down, jumping onto the light sandy colored looking ground; Haku followed suit with her head slightly lowered.

"Tsked, Haku," Zabuza grunted sliding a hand through his brown spiky hair as he looked away slightly before he gaze back at his girlfriend, walking slowly towards her embracing her gently. Zabuza's chin rested on top of her head just beside the bun cap; "Why are you still worrying? You're not going anywhere."

A threating smiled edged at the corners of Haku's lips and she felt relieved, lighter than the days prior. When Zabuza felt that she was alright he released her slightly however, he still held her in his hold receiving a magnificent-radiating smile in return for his affectionate efforts.

Damn. Such an innocent, loving smile like that- Haku gently uncurled herself and slipped her hand in his. "Let's go home, Zabuza-san."

They began to walk in silence towards the unyielding path that led to the cottage home. Flourishing; tall grass like strands and rabbits or small animals were scurrying about in the field- like area. Seeing the small tannish like fence Haku unhook the lock and opened the wooden gate, before closing it and walking towards the light white cottage.

Sliding the shoji doors opened Haku and Zabuza entered, taking of their sandals in the process. Zabuza then placed his Kubikiribōchō along the Berkshire beige wall were a small cushion lay. "We can leave in the morning," his gruff, baritone muffled as he slipped of his black muscle like shirt, throwing it towards the tan colored laundry hamper.

Haku replied with a yes, as the sound of another shoji screen door opening could be heard. A 'click' as it closed, Haku stepping on more tatami mats. Striding towards the white/beige cabinets and looking in each one Haku found that most of the items were fresh for the year however…several cans were thrown out into the waist ben. "Expiration June 30th …" she threw that too in the waist ben, and then stood up straighter moving towards what was dubbed the cooler. Ah, surely there was something she could fix for tonight.

"Hum…. thin chopped _meat. _It would do for the night, so with that Haku cleansed a small bucket before using a simple water jutsu filing the bucket with cold water and placing the frozen meat inside.

Placing of the bucket in a higher confinement Haku strode over towards the closed banter that held the broom and slid the door opened; grabbing the cleaning supplies she needed.

Just as she began to clean the kitchen area ( the inside décor is Berkshire beige/ white), Haku could hear the back doors slide open and closed. Zabuza was going out in the back to bath most likely just after sharpening one or two of his weapons.

Whilst Haku cleaned, Zabuza washed his clothing with a bucket and a rag of soap, before hanging them up on the linen rack. "Zabuza-san," Zabuza was in no rush in cleaning after all they were finally backed in their home.

"What is it?" He grunted the irritation lacking as he washed his gray/ black stripped pants.

"We ran out of bread. I'm heading into the village to get a loaf, do you need anything specific?"

"No," He finally answered after a moment.

Haku nodded checking the meat before leaving the home. The jog was short as she finally reached the Uchiha District; you see the cottage was located farther along the grounds of that district and in order to go to the village one had to pass through the Uchiha district.

The streets were deserted as ever and with the sole survivor currently gone it felt even more so than it did before however, Haku brushed it off and crossed the threshold that was the center of the village of Konoha. The village was lively as ever as she ventured farther and upon reaching the shop, Haku was delighted to see that the stocks were doing well.

In a row of stands various items stood about, but Haku headed towards the aisle that was occupied by several breads. After getting the loaf she grabbed a bag that held several variations of vegetables.

"1400 yen," the clerk responded to Haku's purchases. Haku paid the money and took the bag with the little groceries and left the market. Even with the money left over after buying one bottle of sake, Haku headed back to the cottage.

When Haku arrived back Zabuza already had the seasoned meat over the fire. Haku tilted her head slightly admiring his broad shoulders.

A deep chuckle broke her out of her staring and Haku blushed slightly, cheeks turning a light pink. Zabuza chuckled again seeing Haku in his perceivable vision.

"I didn't mean to take so long, Zabuza-san," Haku hastily said as she placed the bread on the board alongside the vegetables which were placed in a bowl.

Zabuza rolled his eyes at Haku's attempt to cover her actions. "You were only gone for thirty minutes the most Haku."

"The meat is finished thawed out," Haku noted as Zabuza was cooking only four pieces of the seasoned meat.

"Yeah, the rest is back in the refrigerator. You want to cook it before we leave right?"

That was possible and it would serve for great meat buns as they would travel back to the center valley. "Yes," Haku replied curtly as she began to cut the bread with the knife.

Having the bread cut and the meat/ vegetables were cooked; Zabuza placed in the last ingredients- the roux, while Haku took out two plates, cups and utensils while the two cups of rice steamed from the rice pot. It only took fifteen minutes and soon Haku was placing the curry and slice of bread on the dining table, before crouching on her knees on the Zabuton mats.

Zabuza followed suit enjoying the light meal as much as he could. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" Haku asked lightly as she to enjoy the cooked meal.

Zabuza snorted lightly with slight amusement. Hogwarts food was good, but it wasn't their preference and traveling food was second best, but money was tight during those times with missions taking over-"Yeah."

"I brought some sake," Haku said as she picked up their plates placing them in the sink. "I hope you don't mind it being Amazake (low alcoholic, sweet) sake."

Zabuza grunted in approval as Haku came back with the brown bottle in hand. Pouring the substance to the rim, Haku sat back moving the mat closer as she elegantly sat by Zabuza who drunk the sake ravenously down.

Zabuza held out the small cup up again and Haku poured more stopping once again at the rim. Zabuza took a slip before holding out towards his companion. "I don't drink,-

However, Zabuza persisted and Haku gently took the cup and sipped letting the cool texture run down her throat. "It's pleasant," she said with a smile as she handed it back to her companion.

After drinking the sake, Haku wasn't necessarily drunk as she thought haven't never drink alcoholic beverages before; she then stood up. "I'll retire to the indoor baths before heading to bed. "

Calloused hands grabbed her wrist. Haku turned around, but was left stunned with her eyes widening; Zabuza's lips were connected to her own having the apple taste from the sake.

Zabuza pulled away from Haku with a smirk. "Mm….. Better than the sake. "

Haku blushing feverously quickly left the room aware of amused beady black eyes watching her leave.

**X…**

Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday were hectic for many. However, not as hectic as the Potter's who didn't know what to do. "Calm down," Dumbledore said calmly as they sat in his office.

"How can we, Albus?" James's shouted angrily. "It's been three days and no one knows –

"Oh," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling. "But, you see I have a general idea."

The two parents' just wanted to spend time with their children before they would leave Hogwarts and look for a suitable place to live.

"You…do?" Lily asked incredulously.

Dumbledore nodded smiling. "Yes, it isn't hard to come up with, my, dear."

**Crack! **

They stood in the Dungeon's. "Why are we here, Albus?" James's asked agitated. Who wouldn't be? He had no clue what to do.

"Why, my, boy we're here to question Severus. After all, he knows where they went."

What? Was this true?

"Can I help you all?" Snape asked coolly as if he wasn't aggravated at all by the unwanted visitors.

"Why, of course, you can." Dumbledore said all too happily for Snape liking.

Snape pursed his lips having a general idea. "And, what would that be, _headmaster_?"

"Come now," Dumbledore waved him off. "I'm sure you know exactly what-

"As I'm sure, "Snape drawled interrupting the headmaster's speech. "As you have heard me before - he was looking solely at Dumbledore. "I cannot and will not give any information that is beyond my freedom."

"Why?" Lily asked incredulously. "I understand that she doesn't want to live with us, but we are her parents, we still have a right to worry about her."

Snape sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Understandable however, I am unauthorized to give anything out…that includes their location. So, please leave."

With reluctant hearts and a half scowling Dumbledore they left Snape's office that Thursday night and didn't bother the potions master again.

With a loud shriek, Riri, Haku's Gyrfalcon took off leaving Hogwarts School.

Friday midnight was another hell-hole for Harry as he had another detention with that toad woman, Dolores Umbridge. He was sure as he writes, 'I must not tell lies' that his parents must be enjoying the Quidditch tryout – games just as many others were. Sadly, he inwardly sighed he couldn't witness his friend trying out for the sport and it didn't help that his skin was literally carved with the words now. He paused in his writing and Umdridge looked up smiling benignantly however, to Harry it looked more sinister than what it appeared to be.

Like the previous nights she took his hand in her own, "Ah, it the message has gotten across. You may go now, Mr. Potter."

Harry scurried from her wrinkled grip and jolted, but he heard her call back. "Do tell your parents I say that their job is no longer needed, you have been disciplined accordingly."

The words ran in his head as he hastens his run. She was evil.

_Stay calm, stay calm, stay- _

Harry-kun," Harry froze. That voice. Harry didn't know how to feel and last he checked she wanted nothing to do with the family.

"Ha-Haku," he meant to sound curtly, but his voice came out shaky.

Haku walked softly and placed a hand around his shaking shoulders.

"What happened?" Haku glanced at Zabuza who was leaning far against a towered structure. Something was wrong and Haku knew it. Blood was in the air. Where were Lily and James's? Haku gently turned him around.

The cut was bleeding profusely and the words were carved in his skin. At the gentle touch Harry flinched as the cut stung terribly. He tried to move out from her grip, but Haku had a firm hold and guided him along on the stair seat.

"What happened?" Haku repeated as she took out a poultice/ salve gently coaxing the substance on his wound.

"What is that stuff?" Harry asked avoiding answering the question that was asked of him.

Haku silently finished up with the ointment and just as swiftly as she applied the medicine she removed her hands. "Don't move I'm not quite done," Haku said softly before harry could protest.

"Listen to me," she said as she concentrated some Chakra into her palms. "Your wound should be healed completely by early tomorrow."

Harry nodded dumbly feeling the cut nearly disappear completely as if he never received it in the first place. "Look," he said after a few seconds. "You had us all worried, including mom and dad. Where were you?"

The stairs that led to the Gryffindor common room came in to view and upon entering the common room the three were greeted by roaring laughter, chatting, and other mixed sounds.

Ron was the first to greet them however, "Where were you, young lady?!" The infuriating shout caused Hermione who was sleeping to jolt and drop her drink, laughter to seize and all motion to freeze as eyes watched the person/ people responsible.

* * *

** N'Cut! That's a wrap, folks! What will happen next? Sneak preview…**

_It was a normal day in little winging well, as normal as it could be in a muggle world without Wizards. That's till…_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I think that's it. No, A/N's. I own nothing, but my idea and plotline. No, A/N's! _**

_Last time: Ron was the first to greet them -however, "Where were you, young lady?!" The infuriating shout caused Hermione who was sleeping to jolt and drop her drink, laughter to seize and all motion to freeze as eyes watched the person/ people responsible. _

* * *

There were many ways for them to respond to that outburst. However, Haku was not fazed and remained as when she entered- indifferent.

Why must they answer? Haku understood that it was parent's instinct or something that required them to know their children's location 24/7 however, fifteen years of not being present in one's life does have tolls. Tolls that couldn't be redeem just because the person suddenly showed up and wanted to be reacquainted.

"Answer me!" James's roared out right ticked. He was worried, frustrated. Three days of no contact, leaving without any notice and Snape was supposedly their help didn't give them any. "We are your parents! We have a right to worry, young lady! Now, I repeat. Where were you?!"

After that outburst he was breathing heavily and in Haku's perspective was irrationally going about the situation.

"Dear," Lily whispered harshly as she could see now that they were causing a scene. However, James's didn't answer as his anger escalated. His shoulders were shaking and his fists were clenching and unclenching as he ferociously looked at his daughter who remained impassive.

"Where …. Were…. You? "He stressed every word looking more like an animal ready to leap.

Oh, hell no! What the hell was this guy thinking? What gave him the right to demand? Who in the heck died and made him king? They didn't have to answer if it was none of their business.

_"Let's go,__" _Zabuza said leaving no time for arguments.

Haku turned around at the same time Zabuza did and turned to leave not only the interrupted party, but the stunning onlookers.

"Where are you going?" James's seethed. "You have some explaining to do."

Haku tilted her head over her shoulders and looked at them solely. "I wish not to cause a scene any more than it is already." Then turned around and left out of the portrait hole.

* * *

Snape was just retiring when his wards alerted him of presences. He swirled around walking briskly towards the front entrance of his dungeons door, his sleeping robes bellowing behind him. He stopped on seeing the two shinobi.

Gathering his wits quickly he immediately asked what was the problem and let's just say he was not to please with the answer even though he predicted it would happen at some point.

"So, let me get this straight. You want to use the wizarding oath with James's and Lily? Only for them to leave you in peace," he said restraining from sneering out right.

Haku nodded.

Who was he kidding? He didn't know which oath to be scared of both required the ultimate sacrifice for the outcome.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. "Very well, I concede. When will this take place?"

"Soon," Haku answered and they were gone.

**XX…**

A desk flew out the window breaking tons of glass into pieces. "Damn it!" Once the dust settled it revealed an enraged Tsunade.

She whirled to face her two charges, Zabuza and Haku who winced in sympathy.

"Do you know how much _shit_ I have on my plate? I can't afford to wrestle with some idiots who can't see the picture long enough to see that there's nothing wrong with it!" Tsunade barked.

Haku magicks another desk and Tsunade set down messaging her temples. "Wizards and their persistence would have been gladly welcomed if they knew how to use that _damn_ persistence for other than filing up more paperwork. So, they want to have a family with you in it? That is not entirely impossible however; you are one of my men and if they wanted that than they would have to sacrifice and give their world up."

Zabuza snorted derisively. "Exactly, I don't see it happening unless you con them into thinking Voldemort was no threat."

"What did Snape have to say on the matter?"

"He's not too thrilled on them doing an oath, but is keen that they would try to go to take this to court sense that may be the way to get Harry-kun from the Dursley's."

Tsunade nodded tersely. That made sense. "After this mess I want you to return home and stay put until I give the order, Understood? That means let the wizards handle their daily lives until something drastic happens or Voldemort makes a move. In which then our contact will be Snape as planned."

The contract was just slightly modified.

* * *

Saturday morning, Lily awoke turning to her husband. Ah, they fell asleep on the sofas from the party that miraculously continued even after the small scene from last night. She could understand, what her husband was trying to do, but perhaps they were forcing too much. Why, should they expect such an answer?

What if there was another way?

_All, I want was to see my daughter happy and if there was a way to do just that and still be a family than I am willing to do anything. _

It was later in the morning when Dumbledore had agreed after finding out that his ideal didn't work in the slightest.

"Ah, I am sorry that my optimistic thinking did little to sooth your worries," he said before allowing them to leave for the small trip.

"Harry," Lily called with a motherly smile.

Harry who was sitting with his friends around the benches looked up.

"Hey, champ, let's go," James's grinned.

Ron asked if he and Hermione could come with, but Lily smiled apologetically towards Harry's friends saying it was a family matter.

**XX...**

Number 4, Privet Drive, was a peaceful little neighborhood located in the small city of Little Winging. What with the exquisite looking gardens, flower beds, and it's normally un-freakishly pepped up lawn. Yes, it was too normal and the people that lived there enjoyed their life. However, their normal Saturday was no longer that.

Petunia was the one to answer the door this time and she received the shock of the century. No, they were dead! Ina coma, not standing before her!

Lily crossed her arms, "Well, dear sister aren't you going to let us in?"

Petunia had no choice and hesitantly allowed them entrance.

"Pet," Vernon started, but stopped and nearly turned whiter than a ghost at the people that stood in his living room, ignoring – more like not noticing Harry standing beside the man who caused some of their family problems.

The room was eerily quiet you could have heard a pen dropped.

"So," Petunia started as she hatefully looked at her sister than to her husband and the freak. "Why are you _here_?"

Lily explained.

"Well, it will be good for us. Take him we never adopted him anyway."

"_Less_ _freaks_ on our porch," Vernon said nastily. "Now you little four freaks can be out of our lives."

Lily sighed.

Petunia laughed outright. Oh, this was something called karma! "Well, isn't this just _peachy? Your own daughter doesn't _want to be with you. I never thought our childhoods would replay in your family!" She was referring to how Lily got their parent's attention while she watched with pure hatred. But, this was so rich! The girl wanted nothing to do with the magic world!

James's stepped up angry at the remark that his sister-law made however, Lily reassured that it was fine, but it wasn't- at least not completely.

"You know I had no control over that," she mumbles.

Petunia snorted derisively. "And, I'm the tooth fairy. Don't give me that bull."

Whatever she said Petunia wouldn't want to listen, so she didn't refute.

"Well, then hopefully our paths don't cross again." That was the agreement among both sisters as Lily stepped out the Dursley's home with her son and husband. Just as they reached the step, Petunia called them smirking nastily. "Say dear, sister?"

Lily frowned. There was something ungodly wrong with whatever her sister was planning, so she had to venture carefully. "What?"

**"**Welcome back and do tell Haku I say hello."

The door was closed leaving Lily, James's and Harry stunned.

* * *

**Two days later...**

Dumbledore was pleased that the couple didn't have to go through the process of muggle court and immediately sent out notices to the ministries parental rights. However, he wasn't expecting to see a letter from headmistress Tsunade two days later.

When he read the letter he wanted to burn it. **A** **Trial…**.

Yes, a trial unlike the parent's right section of the ministries hearing which would indulge in his favor a trial of their choosing and with their laws could not be evoked.

With a scowl on his features he made an invitation to the Weasley's, Moody, Lupin and Sirius Black. Now, all there was left was to notify the Potter's.

* * *

Snape battered with the spoon as he whirled clockwise, the cauldron bubbling green. Behind him watching intensively were Lily, James's, Harry and his friends. "Why did you call us here, Severus?" Lily asked calmly.

"The question is, Lily, why are the boy friends here? I specifically only asked for you both to come not them. "

"Aw, come on you never said that you were going to host an important meeting. So," James's said sheepishly as he whined slightly- pleading.

Snape turned from his cauldron and glared at the elder Potter. "And, what point didn't you _understand, Potter. I said for only you two to show up not – he looked at Harry and his friends. "The geek patrol."_

"Hey!" Ron shouted indignantly. "The only geek is Hermione!"

Hurt flashed through Hermione's eyes and Harry hissed. "Ron, take that back."

Ron turned to look at the girl. "Oh, sor-

Hermione covered up her hurt and let anger take over instead. "You obnoxious jerk!" She dashed turning around running towards the exit before anyone could grab her.

Without turning Harry went after her leaving a blinking Ron.

The red-head teenager turned back to the others who had disappointing looks. Snape shook his head, "Your idiocy, Weasley never ceases to amaze me."

"What? I said I was sorry."

* * *

Harry ran through the quiet filled halls that were drafted with its usual darkness, hoping to find Hermione. His head craned left and right, but no Hermione. Damn he climbed the stairs, where was she?

Maybe she was in the dorm? He thought with an exhale. No, she is in there? Otherwise, the girls bathroom! Only that'll be the last place she'd go.

It felt like he'd been running up the bronze like magic stairs for hours as he finally reached the common room. He quickly gave the pass word and ran inside. No Hermione!

The library! I haven't checked there, but she wouldn't go by people. Not, with the hurt Ron inattentively caused.

With a decision made he headed towards his truck and took out his invisibility cloak. Slipping on the cloak he daringly headed towards the girls common room.

Opening and entering he was greeted with silence, but listening closely he heard tears and it appeared the person didn't hear him enter.

"Hermione," he whispered his heart ponding, hoping it was her and not someone else.

"Harry."

"Yeah," Harry said softly as he took several steps.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be in here, you know."

"I know," Harry said following her voice, he stopped at a bed that was second to last against the two that were by the window. "It's just…

"Where is he? You came on your own?" Harry couldn't see it, but she was sitting with her knees up, head between under her folded arms; "Typical of that obnoxious, self –loving idiot."

He removed his cloak first than he gently removed the curtains back. Hermione didn't look up though. "I know that," Harry said smiling weakly. "But, you and I know that that's Ron."

Hermione almost snorted with a chortle, but she wasn't going to let it be noticeable. "Well, you and I both know he needs to change. I can't believe I could be so stupid!" Her voice raised several octaves as she admonished herself for thinking she could easily get used to the pain.

Harry sighed and plopped in the bed next to her. "What do you mean?"

Hermione whirled her head in his direction, but didn't make eye contact. "You know what I meant. I never had real friends before I met you guys. "

Oh. Silence engulfed the girl's dorm and Harry looked around as if he would find something interesting to look at, but found nothing as his gaze rounded back on the bushy haired girl.

"Don't take it to heart; I'm positive he didn't mean it you know."

Hermione uncurled her arms from her knees and shook her head. "He knows I'm sensitive yet… He still said something so stupid!"

Harry winced at the snapped remark that came rushing at the end of Hermione's sentence. She's taking this pretty hard he noted.

"Hey, you want to do go and do those hats?"

Hermione raised a brow then looked down, "no. I don't feel like doing anything that includes the hats for S.P.E.W."

Damn it! Ron was going to be doing some serious apologizing. Harry outstretched his hand and grabbed hers in his.

"What are you doing?"

Harry shrugged. He didn't know himself. "Let's go, I want to show you something."

**XXXXX... **

"Weasley, you've done enough. Get out of my dungeons and go and apologize to the girl already. "Snape sneered not facing the boy.

"But, I want to-

Lily whirled on him angrily green eyes looking at him. Ron paled. "**YOU** know what you did! Now, go do as Severus said before I hex you and contact your mother!"

Ron paling farther left the dungeons of the position master's.

"Now then, "Snape said turning of the cauldrons fire. "Let's get down to business. We dallied enough."

"Yes, indeed," Lily and James are tensed taking out their wands looking through the almost darkling dungeon room. The only light was the cauldron and a few lit candles.

"Drop your wands," Snape drawled with a roll of his eyes. A deep chuckle met his response, "Shame can't even recognize one of their own."

Lily and James's finally put away the wands and looked on with blank expressions; their mouths opening and closing, but no words forming.

* * *

"We will not!" James's hollered outraged.

"Are you saying you rather take this to trial? I am giving you a way you," Haku said monotonously. "Saving you from the hurt you will feel in the end if you do not go through with the oath."

If there is a way than I am willing to take it, Lily remembers telling herself. "So, if we do this oath than the trial will not take place and we can live together as a family?"

"No," Haku said twirling a strand of hair something she seemed to be doing a lot lately. "That is impossible however, not impossible to stay in touch. "

Lily looked down hurt flashing in her eyes. Where they going to be like her sister and her? "Then, what is this oath for?"

"To keep Japan safe from outsiders," the seriousness of that statement left the two speechless. So, it was to protect the countries secrets.

Lily looked back up if this was to keep them as a family then she would do anything even go against her Husband's insistence.

**Crack! **

"_Albus_," it was indeed Dumbledore. Snape knew of only one reason why he suddenly showed up.

"What's going on here?" the aged headmaster asked fieging innocence. He knew that something was going on why else would they all gather in one place? However, he didn't know what though. "Well, never mind that." He said stroking his bread. "I have gotten a letter from your eccentric lady-Tsunade.

He took out a letter addressed to him. "It seems that after the hearing we have a trial to attend all family whether wizard related or not shall attend," at that he looked at Lilly and James's. "It is something I wish not, but we cannot evoke their wishes."

Translation: The Dursley's have to go as well.

"When is the trial?' Snape asked frowning. What was Tsunade planning?

"Immediately after the hearing, "Dumbledore answered simply. "I will have some guards accompany you two and Harry who is required to attend as well. Unfortunately, it says that outsiders are not allowed, but you have choice-

"The Weasley," James's cut in quickly. "And, my good friends."

Snape snorted and sneered. "Not a bad idea, James's though I wasn't going to suspect anything less from you. However, if they attend they have no word to put in and they will only be as witnesses nothing more."

Dumbledore scowled. That was a bad thing if that happened. "That is no problem, "he said smiling grandfatherly putting away the letter. "Good day" and he vanished with a crack.

** Wham! **

Lily and James's jumped and Snape was startled to see a huge dent in his wall. Zabuza was furious. Didn't Tsunade give them orders to stay put and deal with the damn hearing, so why were they going to a trial? He glanced down at Haku who was patiently looking at him and tilted his head; it was time to find out some things.

Snape sighed. And with a twirl of his wand the wall was back to normal. "Consider yourselves lucky, "he heard Zabuza growl. "The oath will be performed immediately after the trial."

The two shinobi disappeared with that silent apparition.

* * *

"What is the meaning of – Tsunade chucked a bottle of sake Zabuza's way.

"Listen damn it, "she growled fully irritated. "I very well know what I am doing! Because, of the information from Snape during the beginning of this – The wizarding world will not hold to our favor and thus I had to ask for our Wizard branch help. "

Tsunade then closed her eyes a smirk forming then opened them. "I know this seem to make our secret a risk, but the oath can be used effectively than with just the two you were going with. "

Zabuza chuckled.

Tsunade's smirk widen. "Indeed you as well as several masked ANBU and It- part of the interrogation and torture squad, but mostly of the middle rank. "Along with the prison wardens will be joining us."

Zabuza whistled. "So, what's the actual reason that the branch decided to helps not counting the contract."

"No, everything is with the contract. It's just that we have to help that very day with a few criminal civilian cases." Yes Wizard Japan's condition was they helped them in return for their services. Plain and simple.

"But, "Haku frowned. "Won't this just make the Wizards ask for our help even more?'

Tsunade's eyes hardened. "That's what we have Snape for. Now, see you within a few weeks. Also, they will be staying close to you both so make room at your home. Dismissed!"

Meanwhile..

"Harry, no..." Hermione stepped back uncurling her hand from his grip., shaking her head. "You know I -

"Mione come on, I won't let you fall I promise," Harry reassured as he floated on his broom.

Hermione took his outstretched hand hesitantly and mounted the broom; clutching Harry tightly. "You better not."

Harry grinned, "I not planning on it," and took off, soaring through the air with Hermione screaming, clutching him even tighter than before. What ever Harry wanted to show her, Hermione only wished that it didn't involve flying!

* * *

**N' cut! What …. Will…. Happen…. Next? Where is Harry taking Hermione?**

**Sneak preview...**

**The Dursley's were not pleased, but Petunia was gleeful. Why? Her sister was going to taste her own medicine. So, with that she ended the protest of her Husband and son who didn't want to go at all. **

**"I don't understand," said Sirius looking behind him at the Dursley's as the Weasley's admired the plane. **

**Next time... Haku's home! **

**Guy's I didn't really know how to let Haku tell them without them being judgmental, but going to court seemed the only way. Not, only wouldn't their side win, but they could find out about Haku's life to an extend and hopefully fell some guilt. So, if you guys have any ideas concerning the court case like, rules , judges, juries, etc…Than please let me know! **

**Until, next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**_Yawl know the drill._**

_Last time: Dumbledore received word that a trial is to commence after the hearing. The hearing is being prepared for and they are getting ready for the proceedings to take place. What will happen now? _

_I know last chapter was probably a little confusing concerning the Tsunade part, but here let me explain. Tsunade understanding from a file that she read thanks to Snape has decided that the hearing wasn't enough to support Haku, so she initiated a trial to take place immediately after however, the orders still stand once this is over, go home and stay put until ordered._

* * *

Hermione skid from the broom like her life depended on it. Harry was amused never before has he seen that reaction. Hermione looked up at him and glared at his stupid looking smug face.

"Mione, come on quit making that face, you'd look better if you smile. Now, come on we're almost there."

Hermione huffed, but followed.

"Harry... What?" They stopped in a cave that had an underground garden. Since when was this on Hogwarts grounds? "It's beautiful."

Harry looked sheepish as he answered. "Well, it was an accident really….."

* * *

The hearing was vastly approaching too fast for anyone. No one could rest and talk as freely as they wanted the Weasley's, although happy to see the Potters could not enjoy it for long.

Harry was nervous as the days passed and butterflies crept in his stomach. The day finally came and it was chaos as the Weasley's, and Potter's prepared to leave.

"No, Sirius! You can't come not with the-Molly started, but.

"Dumbledore said it was ok, "Sirius interjected.

"No, it was to attend the trial not the hearing!" Moly fussed over the former Marauder's arguments. "And, that's final!"

Lupin placed his hand over his best friend's shoulders. "Come on buddy, let's leave the support to the Weasley's and we can do that here."

With a reluctant sigh Sirius relented.

When they entered court room ten, Harry felt nauseous. This was the very court in which he had his hearing in August. Amelia Bones's ministry's law enforcement head was there along with several in which Harry hasn't seen before. Seats were filled as they entered Haku and Zabuza were on one side alongside Tsunade, two elderly people that must have been her adoptive parents and figments in which Harry could make out that they were people in cloaks (they were completely invisible to others which was a feat Harry even saw them being who they all were), but the other person was definitely the Ministry's Japanese branch.

"We are gathered here today in order for the Potters' proceeding of a taking in their children Harry Potter and …" The spokesman didn't see a last, but a first- "Miss Haku who has brought along here adoptive parents. The spokesman gestured towards the two elderly people who looked to be in their thirties. He coughed, "We have in our court today with us the headmistress and well known Lady-Tsunade and the ministry of Japan's branch, Margaret Silvia de Garget." He coughed again, introducing who was sitting on the Potter's end. "Now, then we shall have this court hearing commence!" He slammed the hammer on the desk signaling that it has started.

"Will defense, Molly Weasley stand and give us reason to why these – The Potter's should take back their children after fifteen years of being comatose?" Amelia Bones ordered.

Molly stood rather shakily, but held her ground as she spoke, "I am pleased your honor. The Potter's are just as thrilled as we are and Harry is a good boy, has grown up with harsh parenting. I am aware of this having heard from own sons and daughter –

Harry didn't know she knew such things. Great were Ron and Ginny tale telling? He didn't want anyone to know how he lived with the Dursley's and... He didn't remember ever telling them! So, how did Mrs. Weasley know?

"As, I recall, Mrs. Weasley I asked you a question and I expect it to be answered. So, I'll ask you again, why do you think that the Potter's after fifteen years should take their two children?"

"They are good people. All they want is to be the family in which they couldn't," Molly answered and Amelia hit the hammer down. "Enough, Mr. Potter do you agree with Molly Weasley?"

"Yes, I and my wife just want the family that we missed out on." Amelia turned towards Lily to see her nod with her husband.

Amelia looked back forward and folded her hands. "Harry James's Potter do you agree with the defense and your parent's? Do you wish for the same?"

"Yes, your honor I do."

Smiles and grins spread on several people's faces however; Amelia ordered the court to be silence. "Disjoined fifteen minute break feel free to talk among your-selves."

Fifteen agonizing minutes, Arthur informed them that the judges were talking among themselves to determine if Harry would be living with his parents, but… "I don't get why did they just ask me, and not Haku? She's family as well."

"I don't know dear, perhaps they can only ask one child at a time."

**XX… **

"When did you two decide to take in your children?" Amelia asked the two parents once they all returned to the court room.

"A few days after we awakened, your honor," Lily answered.

"And, how old are they?"

"The both of them are fifteen," James's answered.

Amelia really looked at them. "And, tell me, "She looked down reading some files. "How is that you remain as you both are? The reports here have claimed that you have been comatose for fifteen years."

"Are you saying because of that we can't take in our children?!" James's seethed.

"Enough!" Amelia slammed hammer down. "Control your temper, Mr. Potter. No, we are all very curious to that- Is it a side effect to being a survivor of the _Avada Kedavra_?"

"Yes, we asked the same question and have come to that conclusion as well, your honor."

Once again Amelia studied them. Then after what felt like seconds on end she spoke, "Mr. Takayuchi- the man stood. "You and your wife has taken care of Miss Haku even with her traveling, supporting even. If the Potter's were to take their daughter back would you be ok with it?"

His voice was gruff, deep and sounded to his age. "Your honor, with all due respect that decision does not rely with us. Haku-Chan is the one to give you the answer to that. We firmly believe in her –

"Objection, "Molly stood up. "A child-

**Slam!**

"Very well, Miss Haku Takayuchi... "Something told her that last name didn't feel right however, "Do you feel that if you were to go with your parents that you would be glad with?" Amelia had done many court cases similar to this in her life however; it was the first time that it has been done in front of the speechless ministry members beside her.

Haku stood staring at the judge, Amelia Bones. The witnesses/ supporters, Lily and James's and Harry waited with bated breath. "Your honor, I will be honest with you. Put yourself in my shoes, if you were living happily for fifteen years and then so suddenly the wind blows brining along a letter and news of you having a family that you have never heard of, would you eagerly accept everything and pack it all… leaving the life that meant so much to you?"

"Your logic makes since, but my question still stand, Ms. Takayuchi."

"No, I would not. I am content with my life that I have and the people that are in it."

Before outcries could swivel and burst like Tsunami's, Amelia called for another break. "Minister Garget and Lady- Tsunade I will like to speak to you two, please."

While the others waited once more again on opposite sides of the waiting rooms, Amelia got straight to the point. "Minister I am honored to have you attend for one of your own and Lady Tsunade I show the same regards. However, if this case is to go in smoothly I need information."

Tsunade crossed her arms and smirked. "So, you've figured out that something wasn't right."

Amelia's eyes narrowed. "Isn't right?" She then huffed. "Out of all my years of working here, I have seen many cases, but not one in which a deceased couple are suddenly back wanting to raise their children."

Tsunade was pleased. This woman and her could be good friends, "I see."

"I don't care for the whole story; I just want the real reason as to why she refuses so strongly and why so many have come to support her, while just as many came to support them."

"Ruling a country is indeed difficult," the minister interjected. "And, receiving help from – he gestured to Tsunade, "Lady Tsunade and her people is a blessing in which we were happy to lend our help on and we will do it again doing the trial that is to come. Lady-Tsunade is it alright?"

**XX…**

Twenty minutes later, the hearing was called back into session. Really this wasn't supposed to drag on. So, Harry thought. How long was it to decide between yes, and no?

"I will know call the jurors to give in their vote. Should they be allowed to take in their children? Or should they live as they are now? Remember, this decision counts for them however, I will speak now. In favor of events and certain protocols – You are given the question concerning both children however; choose your choices very carefully.

Some minds were easy to read. Why chose the girl when the boy is the true savior? Others were neutral on the matter, others were staying both should go with their parents, and the other were saying it was up to them.

She received the results from the sound of the button. It was like waiting for hours. Amelia looked up at them, "With the votes completed I hereby, declare Lily and James's Potter to have custody of their son, Harry James's Potter. However, Ms. Haku Takayuchi's hearing will continue towards the trial. Dismissed!"

**Slam!**

Harry was grinning broadly with hot his friends. James's swung an arm over his shoulders grinning from ear to ear.

"Can't believe mate," Ron breathed as he congratulated them with his family grinning just like Harry.

"I am sorry," Molly apologized. "But, it must be good to have one of them- the group stop talking once hearing- more like trying to hear most of the conversation, but couldn't understand.

_"I thank you both," Tsunade spoke. _

_"It was no trouble, "Mrs. Takayuchi spoke smiling bowing slightly. "We were glad to assist you, my lady."_

_"No, I have your payment for doing this and if you need our services just notify us immediately."_

The Takayuchi's nodded turning to leave just as Tsunade turned towards Haku and Zabuza. "_"As of now the trial is still located in our homeland. This mess is over, go home and wait till I give the order."_

Haku nodded for them both and headed towards the Takayuchi's before they would leave with the minister Garget.

"Yes, Haku- Chan," Haku smiled and hugged the brown haired woman who bravely did what she did. "Arigato."

_"You're welcome dear, we are always happy to help a ninja who is willing to help us. If you ever stop by in Japan's magical district 46* than please stop by, dear." _Mrs. Takayuchi said smiling genuinely and released the teen/adult as Haku bowed once more in thanks and respect for them.

"_Until we meet again, Haku-Chan," _Mr. Takayuchi a broad man with light brown hair and violent eyes said waving goodbye as they turned to leave with the minister.

Tsunade left. "Harry-kun," Harry turned form the crushing hug that Molly was giving him. No, in fact the Weasley's and Lily and James have turned to look at Haku. "Congratulations. Everyone the trial is to take place soon, in order to help in with arrangements you will be staying at my home. Someone will be there to help you get there after taking the plane. I hope to see you all then," she turned to leave, but.

"Wait Haku, why did you say that as if you-

"You'll find out soon."

**XX.23… **

The unyielding road was crossed in silence as Zabuza and Haku headed towards their cottage home. Flourishing; tall grass like strands and small animals were scurrying about in the field- like area. Seeing the small tannish like fence Zabuza unhook the lock without a word and opened the wooden gate, before closing it and walking towards the light white cottage.

It was silent as they entered. No one spoke, it was tangible. Haku walked down on the tatami mats and opened the shoji door then exiting heading down the halls towards their room.

Zabuza ran a hand through his hair. Damn it that was a close one. Placing his weapon against the wall and removing his clothing, he headed out the shoji's doors towards their room.

The room like nearly everything in the house was the color of Berkshire beige and/ or white with light colored furniture.

"Haku," he called softly yet, deeply. Haku didn't answer moving about as she placed her headband protector in the whited colored draw, setting out some clothes and turning- "Haku."

Zabuza walked over halting Haku in her tracks. "Would you stop for a moment? Haku, just listen will you." He was trying to be as gentle as possible if it wasn't for that Bones's lady taking their side the hearing would-

Zabuza turned Haku around and stopped. She leaned into him. Flesh tears fell down his bared body as his arms went up on Haku's frame hugging her tightly, before releasing her slightly so she was looking at him drying the tears away. His other hand cupped her chin; emotions swirled in their eyes, but the realization that they weren't separating that they were going to be apart was the main drive that drove them closer locking their lips.

He almost lost her. Not, once, but trice! Twice was enough he could have handled, but to let it nearly happen again- Zabuza 's hand rested around Haku's lower back while the other rested behind her nape deepening the kiss, putting more feeling – no the passion and love that he felt.

The armbands that was a magical device created by the science ninja and the magic branch glowed on Zabuza's wrist, reading his thoughts as it did whatever its owner wished-gladly since the owner never really used the armband in the first place.

A tear fell down Haku's cheeks as she kissed back equally returning what Zabuza gave her. It was swift how their hands moved, but yet it was oddly slow to them as they pulled apart, but the contact was renewed and Zabuza pulled her back to him as they simultaneously went down on the futon.

Never again were they going to go through shite like this. Gatou was the straw line as well as when Kakashi pulled that stunt. Although, Zabuza idly noted as he paid extra attention to what made her back arch and cry pleasurably- he needed to pay that scarecrow back for that hell.

* * *

The next morning Zabuza was the first to wake as his arms were wrapped protectively around soft skin. Ah, right that damn hearing which had them on edge was cleared and would continue during the trial. Just thinking of another hassle had the demon of the bloody mist gritting his shark –like teeth in anger.

He looked down at the sleeping beauty beside him and uncurled himself making sure not to wake her and got out the futon grabbing his clothes which surprisingly weren't all over the place and dressed in his pants; closing the shoji screen door lightly.

It was time to get ready for the normal routine. Zabuza walked down the halls and entered another shoji door closing afterwards, grabbing towards his Kubikiribōchō he headed outside towards a small area to train.

Haku woke up slowly, yesterday coming back to her mind and so was the comfort that last night brought. Last night! Haku shot up, but realized she shouldn't have done feeling oddly exposed.

Quickly finding her clothes she draped them on and was about to slide open the door when Zabuza stood there, sword behind his back, no shirt, but not really pants either. He raised a brow looking at her.

Haku blushes and turned around to head towards the bathroom as if mechanically. Watching her back with an amuse air, Zabuza just chuckled. She would need to talk to him eventually after all; last night wasn't just something to push over.

Haku came out fifteen minutes refreshed and dressed in a simple purple kimono with white swirls. Zabuza followed her out their room and into the kitchen where he placed his sword against the wall.

He watch Haku dig in the fridge taking out breakfast first then walking over towards a shoji door that that led to the cooler taking out some lunch to cook for the day. She didn't even go through the kitchen like she usually did when they came back home.

"Haku," Haku chopped a sausage into small pieces. Oh, hell no, not this again! "Haku, "Zabuza called again with an edge in his voice. Haku stopped slowly turning her head to face him, but didn't really look at him and that just made Zabuza even more ticked.

"Come sit, we need to talk."

Placing the pieces in the pot, Haku walked with her head down and sat. "Look at me, Haku. "It was gentle yet firm. Haku looked up determined not to let her emotions show. "I'll get straight to it. I changed and so have you, but you know just the same and I'll tell you now. When it comes to you Haku," he paused to see that she had his full attention.

He did change; it was always to live life by the next mission, to straighten her into the perfect tool, to make his goals true. Cutting down anyone who got in his way that didn't change, but those nights when he needed an _outlet_- Haku was not them and after that hellish week of waiting for Tsunade to walk into the village while she lay there unconscious between life and death- He oddly wondered if he was the one who needed polishing; polishing to become a better man.

"I'm willing to do anything to keep you by side."

Such a true statement it was…..words that befitted a man who wasn't going to give up without a fight. Zabuza stared at Haku keeping their eyes locked. They shared many things together, but a few nights ago with the sake-driven kiss and now this. Haku closed her eyes a smile spreading across her features.

She could see it. The truth the hidden hurt he had felt those months ago, but within that there was regret hidden. But on top of all that Haku saw a man that she thought was so flawless shown his pieces that weren't so flawless, saw what made him human, what made her love him so much.

"I'm not going anywhere, Zabuza –san, "Haku's eyes shined as her smile redefied tenfold. And, Zabuza chuckled seeing no lie only seeing the truth. She wasn't going anywhere and Zabuza knew if he messed up, or something terrible happened he-

He found himself standing next to Haku cracking the eggs. No words were exchanged as they fixed breakfast together because no words were needed. Neither of them was using each other for gain, it was love and trust.

* * *

**Day after…**

The excitement lasted as Sirius and Remus reunited with their friends. It was so good to see them and be...Just a family of friends. The Weasley's and Hermione was there celebrating along with them. Moody who didn't go to the hearing (sudden emergency) went to give his condolences as well.

However, it was ruined when Snape entered. "You need to gather the Dursley's and pack up. I will not repeat this more than I need so listen carefully. Do not pack a luggage that rivals the mountains. We are staying there for the two weeks until the trial takes place.

"But, why are we all leaving? And, why are leaving so early? It only takes less than two days to get to Japan by flight, "Hermione supplied.

He looked directly at Lily and James's when he answered, "Because that might be the only chance you have to spent with Haku. You have two hours," and like that he was gone.

Lily, James's and Harry went to retrieve the Dursley's who putted up a protest however; Petunia putted up her chin and said, "We're going."

The two Dursley's men could not argue and when they were finished packing after Petunia reassured her husband once more, Vernon drove them to the airport reluctantly.

"Lily, "Molly greeted with a quick hug. ""It's good to see you again, and you must be the Dursley's a pleasure to meet you all. I' am Molly Weasely," Petunia greeted her with a rather rude, 'like wise.'

They heeded the plane, placing their bags next to them while Sirius and Lupin talked to James. However, you could just feel the tension that was surrounding the plane.

"I don't get it," Sirius muttered as he sat crossed legged leaning against the seat. "Why was Haku's hearing undecided? As, for all I know the ministry has never done that before."

Lupin didn't answer, frantically he didn't know himself. Just then as the Weasley were conversing amongst themselves with Harry and Hermione, Dudley glowered. That freak was lucky to be surrounded by his freak friends.

A woman dressed in business clothing holding a box walked over towards them and stopped immediately in front of them. The Dursley's just watched carefully. "Will all wizards and Witches present please place your wands into the box..."

"Wait," Arthur the more respective and collected of the bunch began. "Who are you, miss-?

"My name is Sereia and as ordered I am to confiscate your wands. Procedures for all outsiders who wish to come to our country," Lily flinched somewhat remembering what Haku said.

She got up and placed her wand in the box and sat back down in her seat. "It's best we do it, remember we are not in England anymore."

The Dursley's inwardly smirked. Ha! Served those freaks right! Ron muttered something unintelligible as he handed over his wand. The woman bowed, "I thank you for your cooperation. You shall have them back soon." That was the only relief that Harry and the others had because without their wands they felt like muggles… vulnerable.

But little did they know their wands weren't going to be return until the trial was over.

* * *

**Oh, my. What will happen next? Where is Snape if he isn't on the plane with them? What will happen as they travel to Haku's cottage home? How will the two weeks before the trial go? And, finally what will happen at the trial? **

**District 46- think of it as you will, but it is the name from Bleach. **

**T****akayuchi's ( credit goes to SakuraLisel) a magical family who run a shop selling various items; their son was saved from the execution laws that would have followed since he worked with Onigumo's company. (A/N: the company not the mansion that was destroyed during the Onigumo mission). **

**Amelia Bones- seems to trust Dumbledore and Harry, but was suspicious and the ministry does have their own ways to go around certain spells. **

**Until, next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

**_Yawl know the drill._**

**_A/N: my imagination can go haywire so if you need anything explained please Pm, or leave it in a review. Thanks!_**

_Last time: The dreadful hearing which lasted for a an hour or two finally came to a close and, "Harry James's Potter is in the custody of his parents Lily and James's Potter however, Haku's will continue at the trial; dismissed." After that the gang celebrated however, the celebration cut to end and they had to board the plane. _

* * *

Zabuza sat on his knees eating breakfast with Haku who glowed slightly from the sun's light or was just because she was happy? Well, it didn't matter at the moment Zabuza thought as he watched his lover before going back to eating the last of his breakfast.

"Zabuza…" Zabuza hummed indicating that he was listening. "I was thinking that maybe we could grow a garden." His beady black eyes looked piercingly as Haku looked towards the only purple roses that were in a small vase across from the other set of flowers that decorated the small dining area.

"Why not? What do you want to grow in the garden?"

Haku turned from the flowers towards him smiling, "A rose garden."

A rose garden, huh? Zabuza chuckled standing up. "Yeah, roses sound lovely," he stopped for a moment. _Lovely_? Then he chuckled to himself shaking his head; glancing at Haku from the corner of his eyes. His lips curled as his shark-like teeth showed slightly.

Haku's eyes were widen slightly-no were nearly bugging out their sockets. Zabuza never used that word, never once has she heard him say love/lovely in a sentence or other except for the incident with Kakashi. Haku's eyes went back to normal and she stood up walking towards Zabuza who was still standing by the sink. She placed her plate inside and he began to wash the plates just as she placed her arms around his sides and her head on his back.

Silence fell for moment as their thoughts were nearly one in the same. Zabuza has changed. "Thank you, Zabuza-san," she said releasing him and walking away towards the shoji doors that lead towards the cooler.

_'Perhaps steak …' _Haku knew that they rarely ate steak and shared it on occasion however, tonight was as good as any. So with that she closed the cooler and the doors and exited heading towards the bucket and cleansed it out once more, adding cold water and placing the meat inside.

"Zabuza-san," Zabuza turned from the side doors and turned to face Haku. "I'm heading to Yamanaka's flower shop to buy the rose seeds. Do you want me to stop and get anything?"

Zabuza thought for a moment. "No, I'll get it once I'm done plowing the wood and working outside. Where exactly do you want the garden?"

It was Haku's turn to look thoughtful she then pointed towards the front yard/ entrance and Zabuza understood. "Alright, we can start on that after you come back."

Haku nodded and with a bold move (because it still surprise Zabuza and her even though they did _that_) kissed Zabuza on the cheek and headed off. Zabuza shook his head sideways before taking a few steps and stopping alongside a compartment; grabbing the lawn mower he began to trim the grass.

Tsunade walked through the Uchiha district followed by a brooding non to happy Snape. However, just because he was brooding to the heavens doesn't mean he couldn't feel the emptiness that surrounded this particular side of the village. "Haku's home is farther down this district almost nearing the Uchiha forest and end grounds."

Snape nodded taking in the information his black robes bellowing behind him. Tsunade led him down the streets and small markets passing all of it up heading down a straight path that looked as though it was endless. However, after passing what seemed to be a cemetery and small forest they reached a clearing and Tsunade wished that they didn't choose the farthest portion that was the Uchiha district, but when she opposed the idea she didn't expect them to agree with the Uchiha on staying in what was the Uchiha lands.

_"They can stay in the Uchiha district," Sasuke simply answered as if he was discussing the weather. He then turned towards Haku as if Zabuza wasn't there, but that wasn't the case._

There was no need for it, but it was in a cottage that was to be a vacation home that they lived in thankfully. You see, the Uchiha clan wasn't allowed to go anywhere far with the elders keeping an eye on them and Sasuke Uchiha who took a liking towards Haku didn't mind really and so the house was remodeled and painted into a color Haku loved.

Snape memorized and took in his surroundings after all he with an escort of an agent was to retrieve the guest in two days' time.

"We're almost there," Tsunade broke the silence and a cottage of a light white reached their sights. A tannish-white fence surrounded the area that led towards the entrance way; Tsunade motioned him along and he followed.

**TX**…

Haku entered the flower shop with the bell chirming lightly. There were so many flowers! Beautiful ones, Haku would need to stop and buy some white lilies for the graves. It was her way of thanking the raven even though it was in a twisted sort of way he helped her.

"Hey, Haku," Ino greeted, Haku greeted back. "Oh, the seed of roses. Sure, come follow me in the back."

Ino led Haku towards the back were the flower of roses were and detailed her on each and Haku told her what roses she wanted. "Pink, purple, red, orange, white and yellow…" Ino jotted in memory. "Gotcha. If you want we have the artificial blue, green, and black roses –

Haku shook her head in the negative. "No, that is fine, but can I have five sets of white lilies?"

Ino shrugged with a nod and handed Haku her bags of seeds. "Sure, thing. "

She took Haku back to the front and went to get the five sets of white lilies. "Would you like to have the lilies for later, I can have them ready for when you need them, Haku-Chan. You would have to pay the down payment now, and pay the rest when you come to get them."

Haku thought for a moment. "Yes, I'll do that. How much?"

"Well, for the rose seeds it is 35059 yen (345 US. Dollars) the down payment is 22061 yen (217.09 US. Dollars) for the five sets of white lilies….."

Haku paid for the items and waved goodbye her purple kimono with white swirls blew gently. "If you see Sakura-Chan do tell her I said hello, Ino-Chan."

Ino inwardly frowned, but nodded anyways.

Haku finally left the flower shop perhaps…Haku took the small pouch with money. "2257- 33…" Haku counted the money she had enough to get two bottles of sweetened sake. On the way, Haku blushed as she remembered the first night when they returned home with sweetened sake.

**TX... **

Snape eyes landed on Zabuza as they walked closer. They stopped and Tsunade folded her arms, brow raised. "You want something, fifth?" Zabuza never addressed Tsunade as the hokage and frantically the woman just snorted at his question really.

Zabuza hunched down and turned off the switch to the mower; "You have guest coming within two days I expect you back by then."

Now, Zabuza turned to face the hokage. "Snape here will stay until then as he will be staying along with the guest. Don't worry you won't need to leave until he's- she gestured to Snape; "is settled in."

"So, what's the mission?"

Tsunade tilted her head, but not in confusion. "Simple really just find out the information on the group known as the Code Breakers. The ministry is in need of assistance on that matter –

"A matter such as that would take more than two days to complete," Zabuza said nonchalantly.

"Yes, I know," Tsunade answered back tersely. "However, the gist is that you cause no trouble, you shouldn't be a suspect. They move every day of the week, so it shouldn't be hard."

Zabuza clicked his tongue and opened the side shoji screen doors; Tsunade and Snape followed suit. The potion master was unused to removing his shoes before entering a building or such, but obliged placing them on the small shelf that was specifically used for shoes.

Tsunade didn't however, but respected and stayed rooted as she knew Zabuza would still hear her. "I know this is sudden and I said that you would be on leave until I ordered, but you and Kakashi would get this done faster and the pay involve would be generous for the rest of the week and the following."

"Two days that's it?" Zabuza asked carrying some steak in his hands. Tsunade nodded. "Alright then, I'll leave immediately when we're finished here."

Tsunade nodded satisfied, "Alright then," then she turned towards Snape. "A magical agent of the Akademī for special courses will be the one helping escort the others here- She held up her hand in silence. " That agent will arrive by tomorrow morning – She's a good friend of the TakaYuchi's."

Snape nodded as Tsunade left.

"So, what do you need me to do?" Snape asked Zabuza as he followed him through the kitchen.

"Well," Zabuza said as he washed his hands before beginning to season the meat. "Nothing- just sit back…."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, but sat on the zabuton looking around finding the purple roses interesting. "Those flowers are beautiful."

Zabuza chuckled as he finished up with the seasoning. "Haku wouldn't take her eyes of them, so we got them. "

Snape pursed his lips at that. "Zabuza," the shinobi hummed; taking out a silver pan and added a little oil. However, before Snape could finish the shoji screen doors slid open and Haku walked in with small bags to her right thigh and a bag in hand.

"Snape-san," Haku greeted, "Nice to see you."

* * *

**On the plane**

"Molly don't worry, you'll be just fine. Just think of this as a vacation," Lupin said gently.

Molly looked unsure; she was so used to going to the Black Estate and cleaning up there that- "Well, if you say so."

Petunia snorted. "Why would you need to worry?"

"Well, you see-" Lupin smiled scratching his back of his head.

"Don't- she doesn't need to know. But seriously," Sirius said sounding exasperated. "Molly you just need to relax. You always so serious- just relax."

Molly sighed and ran a hand through her messy red hair. Arthur placed a hand on his wife's shoulders nodding, "take a break dear."

"So, these are your cousins, mate," Ron said loudly to Harry who face palmed and sighed.

"Yes, Ron. Dudley – However, Dudley just flexed his muscles (whatever he did have) "Look, once this stupid trials over we're going back to how we were got it. Honestly if your sister wasn't normal, I bet mom and dad wouldn't even bother, but then- he looked at Harry. "She is and we have no choice."

The wizards and witches were glaring, but Harry sighed once again. "Right, so will-

"You better not do anything freakish, boy." Vernon growled.

My, word Harry never sighed this much. "They took away our wands, uncle we can't do magic."

That seemed to please the whale –man. "Dudley son, do this for our normal family member."

Dudley nodded and reluctantly sat with Harry and his friends.

"So, Lily," Petunia turned to converse with her sister. "The TakaYuchi's is the home in which we are staying? "

Lily shrugged and Petunia narrowed her eyes. "You don't know where we're going be staying during this trial thing?"

"Not really," Lily answered honestly. "To tell you the truth none of us know. Haku said we were going to her home, but that's about it."

Petunia's nose crinkled in disgust. "Why did I bother?"

It's been two hours and they had a total of ten hours to go.

* * *

Haku helped placing the vegetables on the board and cutting them. "Well, Snape-san you can help with the guest room."

The steak was cooking lovely causing the cottage home to smell strongly of a home meal.

Snape had no qualms with that and once the vegetables were set, Haku washed the board and knives putting them up before gesturing Snape along. The house seemed small like any cottage home, but Snape noticed that it wasn't so.

It wasn't long as Haku led him towards a wider shoji screen door; she opened it and it was completely empty save for the two light colored tables with small decorations on it. "This room is the quest room," Haku said as they entered. Snape took note that it was like the rest of the walls, halls and the kitchen a Berkshire beige/white; it was also just contained a floor board and one or two sliding windows.

He watched as she opened a compartment and took out several white mats. "Snape-san, I hope you don't mind, but you will be sharing this room with males- corner to the far left –"she pointed towards where the left far table was. "This room is broken into two areas, "Haku stood placed down the futons and walked along the walls pulling out what was a sliding door. "We don't have guest rooms per say since this home was remodeled for our liking."

Snape nodded somewhat understanding.

"Now, then let's get to work."

It was very refreshing doing it by hand than it was by magic and Snape really couldn't explain it as he worked with Zabuza in the yard. Perhaps it was because of the reward that came with the satisfaction or the fact that it was peaceful.

A door click as it slid open from the back. Haku stood with a tray in hand. Zabuza stopped and Snape followed suit, waltzing towards Haku. "I made some rice balls since the food is still coking."

Zabuza took a rice ball bit into it. With a small flush, Snape's stomach growled and with a defeated sigh he took a rice ball as well. "This is good."

Haku nodded said a quick thank you and went back to cooking and cleaning. "Come on we have a few hours before dark," and besides he hasn't trained yet. Indeed a few hours passed by and they came in with dirty clothing. An hour after showing, but before dark Snape found him-self watching the two sparring. However, he could see that they were moving slower for his benefit. It was amazing. Never, before has he seen such gymnastics... perhaps Hogwarts could use what the muggles called physical education in their curriculum.

Haku flipped as she dodged Zabuza's kicks. Zabuza then stood out his stance and Haku followed.

Dinner was interesting as he knew it would be from the rice balls that he had earlier. Haku was a good cook and the house was as clean as ever. However, right now it didn't matter as the thought of his hassle that came in the form of several brats and dunderheads –

"So, you and Kakashi-san are leaving to investigate," Snape heard Haku say as if she was confirming what Zabuza told her.

"The pay is good and will provide us with the amount needed for our guest, "Zabuza sad taking cut piece of steak into his mouth. "I'll return by the time they arrive."

Haku sighed looking down as she cut a several small pieces of steak before taking a bite. She then looked back up, "Just come back safely, Zabuza."

The shinobi nodded and they finished in silence. Once through, Zabuza stood headed out the shoji screen doors, down the halls and towards their room to get ready to leave. He came back down twenty minutes later, seeing Haku standing by the entrance way he kissed her on her temple then her cheek, before his mask was swiftly removed and he kissed her lightly on the lips; "I'll be back."

Haku nodded she knew he would. With a leap Zabuza left the cottage and was jumping through the trees as he sighed_. 'Damn it…' _1). He didn't get to drink and enjoy his sake and 2) he was leaving Haku home.

"Yo," Zabuza cursed the copy-ninja who just curved his one eye into a smile.

* * *

**XXXX... **

Vernon looked at his watch and yawned. Five more hours to go! He yawned again and looked around craning is tiny neck to see the freaks asleep. Tsk; well at least their wands were taken away. Heh, he had to hand it to the other freaks - all magical are freaks- they knew how to do business. Vernon yawned once more before his eyes closed.

**Attention all passengers; attention all passengers. **

Harry and the others stirred.

**All passengers we will be landing in Japan in actually five minutes. Repeat we will be landing in Japan in actually five minutes. **

"Finally!" Ron exclaimed as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

George rolled his eyes at his youngest brother, "You act like we never flown on a plane before."

"It would be best if we had our wands though," Fred complied and George nodded along in agreement.

It was ashamed that Molly heard though, "and, it's a good thing too! You don't use magic for everything!"

Molly was huffing by the time she was done and five minutes right on queue the plane landed near an airport.

Snape who as enjoying some afternoon tea sighed in annoyance; his eyes landing on the tea that was to be abandoned; "the things I do for the sake of the good."

Haku giggled startling him slightly. "Here Snape –san," she held out a bag of rice balls.

Snape looked up towards the now blue sky that shine brightly then back at the teen/adult that was wearing a white women's yukata with a flower pattern. She was up since before the first sunrise most likely training and such.

"You should go rest Haku."

"Thank you for the concern, but you should really get going. " Snape nodded and stood taking the rice balls. When he returns it should be around the same if not a good few hours before Zabuza returned. Hopefully however, the dunderheads would see enough of Japan before they would actually head to Haku's home.

"Urgh, How long do we have to stand here?!" Ron glowered as he waited with the others. As they stood waiting for whoever was to come and get them many people passed them. However, it was several people who had the aura of: come near me and you die- that caught their attention.

"OGA! " They turned their heads to see a teen with spiky styled hair who looked more like a delinquent more than anything. "Hilda!" The person that stopped by the Oga person was the Hilda as they learned and Sirius, Fred and George whistled. They carried a baby with them, but it seemed that what really made them stand stun was when the two punched the one they assumed was their friend and walk away as if nothing happened.

"Whoa, "Sirius breathed. "She was a knock out."

"Yes, and she was sixteen," Molly said turning red.

Hermione pointed towards a long bench and the group eagerly sat there waiting. "You dunderheads are annoying to work with," Harry whipped his head and turned only to see Snape. Ron had his mouth wide open and Ginny didn't know what to do.

"Snape," Lupin started. "What are you doing here? We weren't informed that you were going to –

"And, I was already here long before, Dumbledore received the letter. Now, come we have someone to go and meet at a certain hotel."

A black limousine pulled up. Snape exchanged a few words before turning to the wizards and the Dursley's. "Get in he will take us to the hotel."

Once settled…. "So, how are the TakaYuchi's? Are they-?

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. "You'll find that not everything is what it seems." He hurriedly added, "I do not mean that in a bad way. Haku is living exceptionally well."

Lily sighed tiredly. "So, we won't know anything until we arrive." The silence confirmed her answer.

Ron exclaimed rather awed struck, "Whoa... you see that."

Harry nodded unable to speak.

Hermione frown. "This country is rather violent with-

Snape snorted; "Please, Granger don't start assuming so early. It is customary like China to learn to defend oneself no matter what status one is."

"Cool!" Dudley exclaimed clearly he saw the one guy with orange spiky hair take out several others with one kick. "I totally want to come here for our summer vacations!"

The Dursley's only paid attention to their son's joy as Molly exclaimed, "That's outrageous! They were children –they don't need to know how to –

Snape shook his head not bothering to look at her. "Not all the world cuddles their children, Molly."

Molly had nothing to say and turned towards her husband who just looked tired yet, fascinated.

"Excuse me," the driver removed the panel speaking perfect yet accented English. "But, as you have noticed we are no longer in Karakura airport and we will soon be leaving Karakura town within a few more hours. Please stay tight until we reach the next city's airport."

"Wait I thought we were going to a hotel?" Lupin questioned confusedly.

"The hotel is in the next city over, sir."

The panel was closed again and the wizards huffed tiredly turning towards Snape who just simply shrugged. Well, this certainly was a way to prolong the inedible!

Snape stretched and then took out the rice balls Haku made. "Here there are enough for all of you I believe. Haku made them," multiple stomachs growled and Dudley was the first to take one followed by Harry then a hesitant Ginny followed by everyone else.

They passed up several other homes and markets including a dojo where kids were practicing / training in karate; as much as that fascinated them it was still unbelievable. "Whoa it's totally different from Hogwarts..." Hermione breathed.

The driver suddenly halted the car. The panel was suddenly opened, "Please restrain from looking at anything. We are heading into a front." The driver didn't elaborate and started to drive slowly as explosions went off.

They turned to Snape who shook his head he didn't know. Flashes of light passed them by like blurs, but it felt like hours as the driver continued to carefully pass through whatever they were passing through. Soon, it was over.

Zabuza covered himself within the darkness next to him was Kakashi who took in everything with his Sharigan eye. "Come on let's go," Kakashi said as he took the lead. They got their information and it's time to head back to the minister.

"This better be worth it," Zabuza remarked as they blurredly ran.

"It will be," Kakashi said smiling with is eye curve. Along the way while they were heading towards the minister Kakashi teased him to no end and Zabuza didn't want to strangle him as much as he did then. No, he thought wrong as they swiftly were escorted back to their nations by a woman who worked for district 46 because Kakashi wouldn't shut up and the thing is the copy-ninja was enjoying him-self.

Just before Vernon could open his mouth the driver stopped the car and opened the panel. "We're here."

Snape ushered them out and the driver left once paid. Snape told them they had to wait until the agent showed up however, they only had wait five minutes total before a voice reached their ears, "Are you the Wizards and civilians that am I to escort?"

The group turned to see a girl with narrow like blue eyes, silver hair dressed in white. "Which one of you is Snape-san?"

Snape answered.

"I am Lt. Magi and will escort you all so please- "She outstretched her arm;" Grab on to each other." With pure disgust the Dursley's obeyed and the last to grab on to someone was Sirius who was grabbed by Lupin. He grabbed Snape who held on to Lt. Magi's shoulder. With a quiet air surrounding them and a silent whoosh following a light glow from an alchemistic circle; the group vanished from the spot.

* * *

**Next time .. they finally arrive!**

**Karakura Town- from bleach.**

**Oga/ Hilda and baby Beel from Beelzebub –Yup made a cameo appearance! Along with Furuichi who received his punch! **

**Code Breaker- cameo appearances, only seen / mentioned briefly. **

**Until next time! I'm out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Yawl know the drill._**

**_A/N: my imagination can go haywire so if you need anything explained please Pm, or leave it in a review. Thanks!_**

**Lt., Lieut., L.T. = Lieutenant.**

_Last time: With a quiet air surrounding them and a silent whoosh following a light glow from an alchemistic circle; the group vanished from the spot._

* * *

"What? - Is this some kind of joke?!" Petunia hissed.

Lieutenant Magi looked indifferently as she leaned against the tree. "Kidding? Whatever do you mean? I 'm not kidding."

"Then why are in the middle of NOWHERE?!"

Surrounding the fifteen or so many people were nothing, but trees and sandy brown dirt road.

"Calm down," Snape soothed. However, that did little for the situation in which the Wizards/ witches and the Dursley's saw. Snape faced Lt. Magi, "there must an explanation for stopping in an – he searched the right word, "Clearing."

"Correct," Lt. Magi said monotonously. "Using that kind of Majikku (magic, incantation) – requires a lot of power."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"It means," Lt. Magi replied dryly, "That I need to rest for a few hours."

"Seriously?! By the time we arrive it won't be till tomorrow or never!" Ron over exaggerated.

Lt. Magi wasn't fazed and answered nonchalantly. "It is to be expected we are a day away from Ms. Haku's home."

What?

"What!?" Sirius who was normally cheerful and lucky going barked.

Lt. Magic ignored that and turned to Snape as she was looking towards the left when Sirius was speaking. "We will rest in the woods," she informed as she dug in her white tunic for something.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Dudley asked in a slight panic.

She said no word as she pulled out what seemed to take out a small DynoCap*.

Vernon's eyes widen. "Why those are….Capsule Corporations infamous capsules!"

Lt. Magi nodded her narrow blue like eyes looking impassively. "Yes, that is correct."

"The what?" Ginny asked genuinely confused.

"What?!" Vernon bellowed. "The Capsule Corporation is famous throughout the world! They are the world's largest technology invention company that produces products within portable items-

"That is also correct. However, in fear of other countries - unlike our own, we do not sell them overseas. So, it is a surprise that you know of them."

Harry, Dudley and Petunia were surprised as the others remained silent. Vernon looked sheepish, "Well, I came several years ago for business and Mr. Takawake introduced me to them and if- he sounded sourly now. "If the business went smoothly our company would have stepped up a notch."

Well, that explained it. Lt. Magi took a capsule out and threw it towards the woods. A Boom! And some pink smoke appeared then disappeared revealing a house large enough to fit them most likely.

It was western style with several rooms and two bathrooms. "We will leave as soon as everyone is ready," Lt. Magi commanded after instructing them to head towards a room where Sirius wined because he had to share it with Snape, but relaxed slightly that Lupin was also sharing. You see, the rooms were broken up like so: Ginny and Hermione, Ron and his brothers, Harry and Dudley, The elder Dursley's and then the elder Potter's.

While resting against the frame of a window; Lt. Magi smiled. That was a lie about her powers, but they didn't need to know and the best thing in which her squad was known for was: stalling time.

* * *

**Xx… **

The mission didn't take the two days it was supposed to. It was fairly simple thanks to the girl who was leaking the information among the by standing populaces that passed them by as if the Code Breaker didn't exist.

_A teenager with blue hair and pale skin having sharp –killer blue eyes stood among the center of a glass building. "Tooth for a tooth, eye for an eye. Evil for evil."_

_A short silence before; "That is the law of the Code Breaker as we destroy criminals." The girl backed up, but it was enough for the Code Breaker to light his flame and put his meaning across._

Zabuza was pleased on how swiftly they grabbed the information as they ran through the land heading back towards Konoha his thoughts drifted towards Haku.

Kakashi looked at his companion with his single eye and giggled as if he was in line to purchase the hottest addition to the Icha Icha Paradise series. _"Hehehehe…." _

Zabuza's raging thoughts which ventured to certain _aspects_ that was Haku suddenly halted at the giggling man that ran alongside him. Zabuza questioned himself: did he want to know? On second thought, Zabuza shook his head. No he didn't.

They were almost there, almost back home. Kakashi waved with a mischievous look in his eye, but disappeared before Zabuza could react leaving the other shinobi to throttle nothing but thin air.

_'Damn copy-ninja!' _Zabuza cursed as he took off towards his- correction his and Haku's home.

* * *

Haku's eyes closed in bliss as she enjoyed her tea slowly.

Then she suddenly stood and was standing in the middle of the entrance where Zabuza was standing in front of her looking pleased to see her. "Welcome back home, Zabuza," he grunted and took of his sandals in the process placing them by Haku's.

Haku watched as he placed his Kubikiribōchō along the wall were the cushion lay; he then walked towards the tan laundry hamper and began to undress out of his dark black t-shirt and handed his bandages to Haku, who took them with gleaming eyes staring at a well tone tan back.

Zabuza feeling eyes on him turned looking at Haku and chuckled as she turned away. "Why are you flushing, woman? You've seen all of me hundreds of times already."

Haku flushed even brighter as she remembered the _night_ before Tsunade came to inform them of Snape staying. It was silent save for the shuffling as Zabuza continue to undress.

"I'll go and heat up something for you to eat," Haku proceeded to leave and exit out of the room, but her wrists were grabbed by firm calloused hands.

Zabuza looked at Haku and his hands loosen on her wrist and were comfortably on her curve slim hips. "Don't be subconscious about it Haku." He then turned her around so they were eye level, but his hands never left her hips.

Haku's arms rose up and wrapped themselves around Zabuza's neck; standing on her tippy toes slightly.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Zabuza leaned forward whispering against Haku's ear. "I'm no longer in the mood for _eating_ _food_," he emphasized those two words thoroughly sending a shiver down Haku's spine. "_I want_ _something_ _better_."

Haku never resisted or refused Zabuza of anything that he so desired and frantically she couldn't fight her own self desires. So, when he removed himself from her ear and was looking directly at her, she leaned a little more and placed her lips on his.

**XX… **

Zabuza awoke slowly, feeling deep lethargy as if his mind wanted him to stay just where he was even before he was aware of his surroundings. The futon felt remarkably comfortable and his position wasn't bad, it was comfortable as his hand circled around flat stomach- fingers creating small circles; small delicate pale skinned shoulders peaked out from the blanket, raven black hair falling like a curtain of water, and the even breathing that sounded from soft parting lips.

Yeah, staying like he was- was grand. Just gran- Remembering that Haku wanted something's done for the garden (like bamboo wood) and that he needed to do some helping round the house including cleaning his weapons along with training. So, with that he slowly got up careful not to wake up Haku and exit the futon; showering then dressing into loose fitting clothing that was a stark contrast to what he was used to wearing because it was a man's dark blue sleeveless kimono.

No longer sensing Zabuza's presence Haku slowly rose only to regret it, but quickly recomposed her-self. Following Zabuza's previous action she took a shower and dressed in a pair of baggy easy moving pants and sleeveless light purple shirt with slip on black shinobi sandals. Haku pulled her hair back into a low ponytail with a ribbon of black holding it in place.

Freshly ready for the day Haku picked up the covers and took them of the futon, before folding the pallet and neatly putting it up. Then exit their room and headed down the halls where she slid opened another shoji screen door and entered; placing the dirty laundry in the laundry mat before heading off into the cooler where she grabbed some fish placed in the bucket with warm water. Picking up the bucket of fish she placed it in a higher confinement before exiting out of the kitchen and heading back towards the laundry hamper and heading outside where she began to hand wash the clothing.

* * *

**XX…**

It was nearing noon when Lt. Magi barked orders to hurry it up causing the little capsule home to move about it in a haze of chaos. No one was remotely ready for the assault of a military style awakening. "You maggots move, move, MOVE!"

Snape pursed his lips as he watched them scurry like ants.

Huffing and puffing Molly was the first to stand in line while the others followed panting as if they ran marathon. "We- we are – ready to go," she murmured.

Lt. Magi didn't seem pleased in fact her features looked indifferent and when she spoke her tone was neutral. "Well, move out." Her head tilted towards the door and one by one they exited the capsule home.

Snape was the last followed by Lt Magi who pressed a button and stepped back only to walk a few steps to pick up the fallen capsule. She turned to them expressionless, "Same as last time and make sure you don't let go."

Snape grabbed her sleeve and the Dursley's who once again made a face of disgust grabbed Snape leaving the Wizards and Witches to follow up as a whoosh sounded and they vanished within a glowing alchemic circle which disappeared with a bright light. The spot in which they all occupied previously was vacant as if they were never there.

**XX… **

Taking in their surrounding they were located near a forest end path. "We are here. The house is down this path." Lt. Magi informed as she nodded towards Snape who nodded back slowly confirming what she said.

She and Snape took the lead and led them through the path that seemed to go on and on however, a tannish-white fence, green trimmed grass that still held long strands, and a light white traditional old Japanese home could be seen up ahead.

The silence was palpable as everyone walked silently following the potions master and the lieutenant. They walked just passing up the entrance walking down towards were a plunking noise was coming from.

"I have escorted the quest as requested," Lt. Magi informed the person kneeling on his knees hammering nails inside the bamboo fence. It was Zabuza Harry and the others noted without his bandages, but with the hand brand and the head-band sideways on his forehead; dressed in a sleeveless dark blue shirt with tannish like pants. "Jōnin Zabuza."

"Greetings, Zabuza," Snape greeted as he stopped.

Zabuza grunted and placed another nail in the bamboo wood. He then stood having finished up the fence and gestured them to follow.

"Where are the TakaYuchi's?" James's asked wondering just why the young man was here.

"They don't live here as Haku told you before, you'll be staying at _her_- the way he emphasized her was as if he wanted to say our instead of her home; "Home, nothing more."

Shock much.

"Young man," Petunia coughed sweetly. "That fence- its main use is for a garden. May I ask what kind of garden is Haku growing?"

"Roses," Zabuza answered simply as if he was discussing the weather.

"Ah, roses!" Petunia exclaimed. "You're a very nice man to come and help your girlfriend out. Not many young men would do that sincerely unless they were serious," she commented smiling. Harry wanted to be sick or so he thought as she never commented anything that wasn't related to her son.

They passed the side of the house and up ahead was, Haku dressed in a Chinese outfit washing clothes and standing only to place them on the wired hanger. Sensing Zabuza Haku turned around and faced him, seeing the others as well; "Kon'nichiwa, lieutenant, Snape –Mina."

Zabuza said not a word as he strode over towards Haku and took over washing the clothes.

His shoulders rose and Ron saw his tattoo including Dudley who proclaimed before the Weasley could. "Wicked tattoo! I'm going to get me one just like that before we leave." Zabuza stopped and tilted his craning his neck looking at them.

"You can't and it is in your best interest not to get this tattoo," then went back to washing the next clothing material.

"Why not?"

Haku spoke before Zabuza could respond. "Why don't you all follow me? I'll show you were you can place your luggage and sleeping quarters. Lieutenant Magi are you staying for dinner?"

"No, Chūnin Haku," Lt. Magi replied as if she was speaking to another military officer. "But, thank you for the generous offer. I will take my leave now." She bowed turned around and disappeared.

Lupin nodded slowly with the others and followed Haku towards the front side of the cottage home. What did the lieutenant mean by Jōnin and Chūnin? Was it some rank in the military?

"Hey, cousin," Dudley called. "You work for the military or something? That's the only reason why a L.T. called you that chooin thing?"

Harry nearly choked on his own spit. However, the Dursley's were so proud of their son thinking he was so smart for catching something so important.

"Heavens no," Molly said bitterly cutting in like acid. "You – you only still just a child – you should be- Molly firmly believed that children should stay such and not mingle in adult situations that included just going to school and having friends not – however, her unrealistic dream was crumbled.

"You can say somewhat yes, I am a part of the military including Zabuza who is a higher rank than I. We," she stopped and stepped on the low step then opened the shoji doors entrance to the house and placed her shoes neatly together.

Snape did the same placing his shoes in the shelf and gave them all looks daring them object. Sirius and Lupin who were behind him did as they were silently commanded then Vernon, James, Arthur who still had a fascinating glint in his eyes, followed by Molly, Ginny, Hermione, Lily, Dudley, Ron, George, Fred, Petunia, and finally Harry.

No one pressed her what she was going to say moments ago because whatever she was going to say they would find out soon.

"Snape-san arigato for the help, if you don't mind can you please set out the Zabutons?"

"The what?!" Ron croaked out like he was in a labyrinth that orchestrated by Umbridge.

"There cushions," Hermione informed.

Haku nodded, "Correct." she didn't turn to face them completely as she was starting to walk away. Lupin gestured them along as they followed while Snape turned a left opening the shoji screen doors entering the dining area.

Haku turned a right and walked a little ways stopping in front a much larger set of shoji screen doors. "This is the guest room. Behind you all is the bathroom," Haku informed as she slid open the shoji doors; revealing a full room with a table to the far right, a sliding window, and five sets of white mats. "Ladies you are here, "Haku addressed Lily and the other girls' / women. She moved slightly out the way giving them room to pass ( see chapters 4,6, and 7 for info on the room and house).

"What where are the beds?!" Ron blurted. "Why are sleeping in sleeping bags?!"

Hermione wacked him on the shoulder then passed him by not saying a word. Molly sent him reproaching look stating, "Behave or else."

Ron gulped.

"You may choose any futon you so wish." Once the girls chosen a sleeping mat, Haku walked in the room stopping at what they assumed was a wall, but actually was another sliding shoji screen door; she slid it open. "Gentlemen you'll sleep in the room over however, the farthest futon is already claimed by Snape-san."

Harry and Ron blanched. Sharing a room with Snape! It was bad enough when Hogwarts was under attack by the troll or whatever, but for two weeks!

"Are you _joking_?" Harry hissed. And, to make it worse he didn't have his wand!

"It will not be that bad," Haku said tilting her head ever so slightly. She stepped back, "If you are all done than we can go to the dining area and have tea with snacks."

On cue Dudley's stomach growled. "I take as a yes," Haku chuckled and waited for the quest.

Haku led them down the halls again after closing the shoji doors to the room turning a right once more, before leading down the halls and stopping in front of already opened shoji doors where cushions lay surround a small, long table. It was much larger room for larger than the quest room no doubt, but the cushions took most of the space.

"Find a seat and sit down however, the first Zabuton at the head of the table is Zabuza's, mine is to his left. That is all," Haku informed and they gathered in, Snape patiently sitting along the right side in what was the second cushion to the right.

Sitting arrangements were: Snape, Lupin, Dudley, Ginny, Fred, and Petunia. To the side end head: James's, Sirius, George, Hermione, and Molly. Sitting to Molly's right were: Arthur Weasley, Ron, Harry and then finally Vernon. The first head and first cushion to Vernon's right were empty.

They looked around eyes roaming to see what was decorating and or hanging around. The dining area as mentioned before was structured and located very close towards the cooking area and laundry area where against the wall were a cushion lay was a huge sword was leaning innocently.

"Whoa, that's a wicked sword! Was that the one, Mad-eye – Fred and or George exclaimed looking at the sword with interest.

They turned towards Haku who was seasoning the fish that she laid out. "That is Zabuza's cleaver – Kubikiribōchō not something for you to swing around lightly."

"Wait," Hermione began. "You said that you two are in the military- where are the guns? As, I recall the military used to carry _swords_ – but in 1886 that -

"No," Haku answered as she fried the fish and the entrance door opened. "I said we are somewhat of the military. That is not the same. You see our country is divided were the cities and more modern living areas carry guns however, we still probe in the old ways."

"Oh," was all Hermione could say.

Just then Zabuza waltz in washing his hands, "Zabuza-san..."

Zabuza grunted. "Can you fix the tea?" The male grunted once again in response and opened the cabinets taking out the large tray placing several cups on it. He then set the now finished tea inside each, before walking over and placing the tray down on the table allowing them to grab their own cup.

Petunia noted the roses and commented.

Zabuza surprisingly answered giving the same answer as he did to Snape while he helped Haku make the meal. "Haku wouldn't take her eyes off them so we got them."

"Do you two need any help?" Molly asked as she picked up the cup of tea.

"No, we have it." It was Haku who answered.

"Why are you living on your own?" Lily asked curious. "Why not with the adoptive family that took you in – the TakaYuchi's?"

Haku didn't answer. Why when they would find out everything while they were here?

"Blah, what is this?!" Ron made a face. "It has no taste, bitter!"

Zabuza and Haku chuckled.

"No, it's sweet," Hermione corrected as she sipped.

"Tastes pretty good," Fred and or George said together.

Ron looked towards Harry, but got no help.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're so obnoxious. Don't drink if you don't like it, geez."

The house soon smelled with the aroma of the food that the two were cooking together. It seemed ever since that _night_ happened Zabuza's been helping with the cooking instead of the old routine where Haku would cook one night and he would cook on a different night. However, that's not to say it was bad oh, no it was actually pleasant.

As soon as the food was done and served, Zabuza and Haku sat with a bottle of sake out. "Hm... How do we use these chopsticks?" Vernon asked who was sitting next to Haku.

Snape seemed the only one not having any problems.

Haku showed them slowly, but it was had to grasp however, Hermione got it on her second try slowly followed by the others. Haku purred Zabuza some sake. When she asked if they (the adults mainly) if they would like some sake the reactions were quite something as they ranged from predictable to rather unpredictable.

Sirius, and Vernon were all about drinking the sake, Ron, Fred and George sulked because they got scolded by both Hermione and Molly who lashed out saying that they were too young and/ or perfects. Yada… Yada, Lily and James's frowning, Snape indifference to the situation, Ginny pouting, Lupin refusing kindly, Harry refused only with the oldest yet rational excuse: I'm only fifteen, underage to drink pure alcohol. However, Petunia's answer was rather intriguing.

"A martini?" Haku thought then she chortled lightly turning towards Zabuza who grunted. Haku then turned back to face Petunia. "I can have a saketini (Japanese version of a martini) made however, that will be for another time."

Petunia reluctantly nodded and accepted the sake given. Once dinner was dinner, Zabuza collected dishes and washed them while Haku went to retrieve the clothes that were hanging from the strong wired string. Molly once again asked if they would like her help, but once again she was told just to relax and or 'its fine no need'.

Although slight complaining that things were a little different no one truly mind except one little thing which the Dursley's enjoyed: No magic.

"Man, I miss Quidditch," Ron whined as if he would never see the sport again.

"I here you, but there's fun things to do here to," Harry said.

"For once Potter, you are right." Snape drawled snidely. "There is plenty you can do."

"Like what?" Ron said incredulously. They only been here for a short while – not even a full day and he hasn't once seen the two use magic.

However, Snape only smiled lopsidedly not answering as he stood when Zabuza headed towards the side shoji doors.

Curious the others followed. Zabuza dug in his holster that was hooked to his right thigh and pulled out a shiny looking pointy star.

"What- Oh, my" Arthur cried. "That's muggle weapon! What is it called again a-a-a" He placed his hand under his chin in thought.

Zabuza threw towards Haku, whose back was turned, facing them as she was folding the sheets to a bed.

"A Shrunken!" Hermione cried eyes wide. "And, it- The speed thrown was unseeing as it blurred though the air towards Haku who looked as if she didn't move at all; having the shuriken hanging from her fingers.

They were flabbergasted; shock to the point that the only noise was nothing, but the sound of the wind.

"Hey-Did anyone see her move?" Sirius asked. It was comical how they all just shook their heads furiously.

It was silent till, "Mm... that was elementary basics. A simple start," Harry and the others nearly jumped as they turned to see a silver haired man, having a mask covering his lower portion of his face, dressed in a uniform.

"Who are you?"

The man ignored them and the question. "You went slowly enough-

"What do you want Kakashi?" Zabuza grunted sounding annoyed.

"Lighten up Zabuza, we are comrades after all. No need for grumpy greetings," Kakashi said airily as his eye curved.

"_Cut the bull-shite and get to the point,"_ Zabuza snapped levelly.

Kakashi inwardly rolled his eye. How in the heck did Haku deal with him? "_Fine_," he pulled out a small pouch that had a small jingle to it indicating it had money inside. "_I came to bring the_ pay from our assignment," he lightly threw the pouch towards Zabuza who caught it effortlessly.

"Hn," was the response.

"You have another assignment," Kakashi informed just as Haku greeted him.

What who was this man?

Zabuza's face was full of business and Haku's expression changed from soft to a poker one. "Come in inside," Haku offered neutrally.

Harry and the others were confused on why they were sitting once again around in the dining area. The silver-haired man that Zabuza said was Kakashi spoke again, but Haku said something and the silver –haired man nodded slowly.

"Fine," the man said running a hand through silver hair his one eye looking at them all, his other covered by the same head-band as Zabuza wore sideways on his forehead, but with a different symbol. Then he faced them, his eye curving; "I am Kakashi, Haku's and Zabuza's comrade…a pleasure to meet you all. Now, then I believe you know of us being military officers – Although Shinobi weren't exactly part of the military that they were currently thinking. "I came to deliver their pay for the previous assignment completed and now they have another one to take on."

"Why?" Haku asked seriously. "The fifth-

Who was this fifth?

"Oh, no," Kakashi waved. "The fifth didn't issue this. It was, "Kakashi faced then converted into a grimace. "Danzo."

Who was this Danzo? He/ she must have been important if they could elicit momentary fear in the two.

"We refuse," Zabuza said firmly eyes blazing. "We aren't doing anything for him!"

Neither Harry nor the others excluding James's and Lily and the Dursley's who never truly met Zabuza never had seen him lose his cool before. Not counting the day he basically nailed Harry in the guts for getting riled up and supposedly falling for Umbridge's trap.

"You can't refuse." Kakashi said levelly the grimace never leaving his features.

"_We don't work for him or the organization_," Haku spoke just as levelly._ "So, why is he giving us an assignment? Is it to make sure we don't leave and betray the nation?"_

"Nothing he orders is ever pleasant," Kakashi remarked. "And, the fifth is working on the appeal as we speak. However, I do have speculation." He turned to looking at Haku directly. "You and your Kekkai Genkai –

Sirius coughed.

"Mm… "Zabuza hummed then laughed. His laugh was mockery, cruel. "You hear that, Haku?" Haku said nothing as Harry and the others looked on with confusion wanting the whole story, but knew they wouldn't get it just yet. "What- Zabuza was going say when his laughter calmed, but all three shinobi's head turned and they straighten.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, but Snape spoke before any of the shinobi could. "We over stayed our welcome, let's head back to the guest room, **_now." _**

James's opened his mouth, but Snape wasn't having it and he roughly pushed them aside directing them towards the guest room where he placed a spell on the room so they wouldn't be able to hear or move from the room.

It was the hokage. Tsunade's arms were folded as she suddenly smirked. "I have managed to appeal's Danzo's ridiculous mission," The way she said Danzo was in distaste. "Luckily Kakashi was there and more than ready to inform you both of Danzo before I had arrived." Kakashi nodded slowly glad to have helped his fellow – More like intriguing comrades as they both brought about a change in team seven when they first arrived.

Relief flooded through three shinobi as the hokage relayed the news. "However, I have a mission for you to take. It's rather something as I'm sure the Duke's daughter will be in good hands and whoever she brings."

…..

_"What?" _

* * *

**N'cut! Yes, Code Breakers is freaking awesome and the part mentioned is from episode one or two don't remember. DynoCap- from DBZ universe. **

** The gang met Kakashi! But, who is the Duke's daughter? Is it that spoil little girl that appeared in the history of Konoha arc, or is it an OC that I made? Will this mission actually go into effect or will the two weeks be uneventful? And , finally… WHEN will I stop prolonging the TRIAL?**

******_ Until next time! _**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Yawl know the drill._**

**_A/N: my imagination can go haywire so if you need anything explained please Pm, or leave it in a review. Thanks!_**

**_A/N: I'm still working on PRECIOUS chapter 21! So, you guys won't see that for a while and much apologizes for the late delay. _**

_Last time: Relief flooded through the three shinobi as the hokage relayed the news. "However, I have a mission for you to take. It's rather something as I'm sure the Duke's daughter will be in good hands and whoever she brings."_

_….._

_"What?"_

_Chapter9! _

* * *

What's going on?! Why did you bring us here?"

"Pipe down, mutt," Severus said pinching the bridge of his nose. "We overstayed our welcome. I'm pretty sure you all know what I mean."

James growled, "Your point."

Snape raised a brow looking at the other man as if he was really asking that. "My point is…None of us need to place our _noses _in places where it does not belong."

"Are all you _freak's_ stupid?" Vernon said sneering with a low chuckled harshly. "Well, except for – he gestured to Snape uninterested. " Him, but you honestly think the military would let just anyone know of what they're doing?"

Petunia nodded with her husband. "We are civilians," she sneered out as if she was trying to make a point to the wizards and witches. "We are only supposed to know what we want to hear. It is to keep us from going into an uproar."

Hermione hated to agree, but her fellow witches and wizards- "It's just as they have said. It must be like our own organization," Lupin assumed.

"Indeed," you could hear the sarcasm in Snape's voice.

"..."

"So, we have no right to demand anything," Lily said softly breaking the momentarily silence.

"Awl," Dudley exclaimed sighing dejectedly whilst holding his cellphone.

"Dudley-kin..." Petunia called her son. "Don't be sad. Surely, Haku has a phone or electronics that you could use."

While everyone was paying attention to Dudley's cellphone (Arthur was greatly interested) Harry and Hermione were not. Who was this fifth and what did that man, Kakashi mean when he said: You and your Kekkai Genkai. What did he mean? Who was Danzo?

A few hours later, Snape silently took out his wand and twirled it swiftly before slipping it back in his ropes.

Sirius and Lupin turned towards the shoji doors as they with their enhanced senses could hear light footsteps coming towards them. The Shoji doors slid open and the others (excluding Lupin, Sirius and Snape who were already doing so) were facing Haku who was standing there with a smile on her features. "I apologize however; there was business to attend to."

Molly held her tongue as she smiled. "Of course dear we understand," Haku didn't falter.

"Hey, cousin," Dudley called. "Can I use your computer or phone? My cell phone no longer has reception."

Haku blinked before speaking, "Once again I apologize that our home does not have such advanced communication technologies. However, if you would like-

"What?" Dudley whaled. Apparently the idea of not having the two technologies didn't sit well with him. "What am I supposed to do for two weeks?"

Haku was amused. There was plenty he could do. "Don't fret," Petunia coaxed her son. "Darling when we get back home we'll get you anything you want."

Harry scoffed.

"You got something you want to say, boy?" Vernon growled.

Haku coughed gaining their attention once more. "Perhaps you all would enjoy doing something, no?"

"Like what?" Ron asked in an obnoxious tone crossing his arms. "There's nothing here for us to do! I don't get why we even came…Two weeks in advance!"

Dudley whole heartedly agreed with.

**XXX…Before Haku went to get the wizards...XXX… **

Yes, what?! Shouldn't the Duke and his daughter stay in a prestigious home with a noble family?

"Unfortunately," Tsunade smirked at their looks. "I have another team taking on that mission." Tsunade's smirk dropped and she addressed them firmly, looking at her men-cough and only Kunoichi in the room. "Kakashi you will stay as an extra guard."

Kakashi nodded solemnly as he knew that would have been the case as Zabuza and Haku had needed a fellow comrades help.

I can't have problems arising, but _Danzo_ isn't stupid. He as you all know doesn't do the same tactic twice, so you can see why …" she gestured to Kakashi and Zabuza reluctantly nodded. He respected Kakashi and his team for being the first to ever defeat him and Haku however, the scarecrow liked messing in things he really shouldn't be messing with.

Tsunade spoke again; "Normally I would say …Staying in the village with _Danzo_ lurking is _unacceptable_. However, as long as the council isn't interest than he won't interfere too much; especially if Jiraya and few others have your back."

"I thank you, Kakashi-san," Haku said gratefully.

"Haku," the Hokage said addressing the kunoichi. She dug in her robes. "These are the files of Lily, James's and Harī pottā."

She placed the medium sized folder on the table towards Haku who gingerly took the item in her hands.

"Now going back on track," Tsunade spoke tersely. "_Danzo_ will try to approach them without you around …I'm sure and, when that happen you'll be notified by Riri."

"Understood, Hokage-Sama," Kakashi said.

Zabuza grunted and Haku nodded dutifully.

Satisfied …."I'll be leaving now," she turned and leaves the cottage home.

Haku sighed, placing the folder somewhere on her person. At least they didn't have an extra person to add in. She turned down the halls and stopped in front of the guest room.

**XXX...Now...XX... **

"What he's…still here?" Ron blurted out.

**Wham!** Hermione bonked the red-head on the head for his behavior. That man was Haku's fellow officer. "Ronald! You idiot…

Ginny nodded in agreement with Hermione. Molly sent your youngest son a disapproving look, "I apologize for my son."

The gang of wizards and witches were slowly walking towards the empty cushions. "So," James's started. "Haku has told us that you all were taking care of some business. Is there any way we could help you out?" He continued before Kakashi or Zabuza could speak. "After all, my daughter has been in your care. Sure-

"You have everything misunderstood, Potter-san, Haku is much cable of taking care of herself and our business is our own. We do not indulge clients with our problems." Kakashi spoke firmly his one eye intensively looking at the man.

"Clients?" Molly asked uncertain. Was he talking about customers?

"Yes," Kakashi replied. "And, you all are no longer just guests ..." His one eye went to Snape. "I'm sure you can explain this better, Snape-san."

Snape coughed. He then sighed and explained. "What?!" Harry shrieked outraged. So, basically they were being paid to protect him and the others?! "We don't need your services!" The very notion made his skin stand on edge. Didn't he make it clear that he could protect himself!

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "We can handle ourselves! And, why do we need to be monitored?! Aren't we here to continue the trial?"

The Dursley's said nothing after all the protection would make their stay manageable- probably.

"What are you protecting us from? I mean nothing-

"Enough," Kakashi barked getting tired of their outburst. "You have no way to complain and we have no say in our assignments! If I had any say in it...Do you think I would still be here?"

He was trying to explain to very calmly in advance to the current changes that were going to take place within a few days.

Tsunade's orders were absolute.

"Quiet," Snape cut in before the others could say something. "If you were listening you know that I said that they provide more than just _protection_. Clearly you all have bad understanding. Do you need to be retaught?"

The room was silent till….

"Harry-kun," Harry sent a glare Haku's way. "Why don't you come and help me with setting the other room?"

Kakashi placed up his hands, "I couldn't, Haku- Chan-

"Nonsense, Kakashi-san," Haku swiftly cut in. "You'll be staying here for a while. A bed is better than nothing for the most part." She smiled kindly. Being a shinobi missions took up most of their time and it was only on occasions did they sleep in beds (that wasn't their own).

Kakashi nodded. "Thanks."

**Swipe! **

Zabuza sat in a corner on a cushion as he began to clean his weapons. "Mind if I join you, Zabuza?" The other ANBU raised a brow. "What? I don't always read my books... You know."

Zabuza tsked making a sound as if he was saying, 'yeah right and I'm the tooth fairy.'

Kakashi ignored his fellow's ANBU"s sarcastic remark and shrugged.

"Come on," Haku urged and Harry sighed annoyed, but got up anyways.

"Wait…we can help," Hermione said standing. Haku shrugged she didn't mind and Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Dudley stood up.

**Swipe! **

"The rest of you brats don't need to help out."

"That is correct," Molly spoke up. "Fred, George sit back down!" She received no help from her husband who was now sitting a few feet away by Zabuza and Kakashi; enthralled by the weapons.

"They are right," Haku said softly. "I only need help with a few things." Personally she could finish up everything on her own, but she wanted to talk to Harry for a moment.

"Then it's settled," James's said voice rising. "Harry and his friends can help." The truth behind that was: the trio was the best at finding things and had a knack for getting into trouble. He would do it, but it was best to leave it to his son.

Ginny pouted, Dudley shrugged only showing off for his parents, and the twins sighed wishfully as if they were missing out on an adventure.

Haku gestured them along and the trio followed. She led them out the living area and down the halls passing up the room in which they were all sleeping in and the bathroom.

"What are you protecting us from?" Was he still going on about that? Or were their heads just thick? "Who is the fifth and Danzo?" Harry blurted out not caring that he stated all of that harshly.

Haku continued to lead them down the long hallway. Finally Haku answered, "We aren't necessary _protecting_ you."

The cold indifference of her statement didn't please Harry like he thought. Shouldn't he be glad that he wasn't going to have any more bodyguards?

"I don't get it," Ron said.

"We are simply keeping you away from a man that," there was no harm in telling them…Well at least that much. "That will torture, maim, trick and do basically anything …to find out about you all."

Ron shudders. That sounded like... "He's not an evil dark lord is he?"

"Answering that is rather complicated," Haku answered truthfully. She didn't know much on him personally, but the warnings and from what Zabuza told her…and speculations she knew all what she needed to know about.

"And, what's..." Hermione started unsure. "A Kekkei Genkai?"

"You remember what, Kakashi told you correct?" Haku asked as she stopped in front of closed shoji doors.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ron asked breaking the small silence as Haku slid the door open revealing another hall.

**Wham**!

"Oww…" Ron muttered rubbing his poor head.

"Did you have to sound so obnoxious, Ronald!?"

Goodness it was like baby-sitting a toddler! When would he grow up?

"Sorry about him," Hermione tried to apologize, but Haku just shook her head and walked onward turning a left; the trio hurried to keep up with her fast strides.

"A kekkei genkai…in other words a bloodline." She answered as she slid open the door located to the side revealing a small room that was very much like the quest room that they were staying in, but smaller –enough for one person.

After the trio glanced among them-selves and shared looks, Haku finished with the room and they left. "Follow me," was all she said as she led them to the right.

The cottage home like every Uchiha home had several rooms and this room held many scrolls and other hidden things that belonged to the Uchiha stored in boxes. However, since the home was remodeled to their liking added a very valuable aspect was added to this room in order to keep the Uchiha family items hidden and untouchable to anyone who came across them. And, the best part was that no one would have access to that side because the key was inside the belly of a snake.

But, the thing that kept it all hidden was the shelf.

Yes, the shelf that held many books, scrolls, and small boxes. You see the room that they were currently standing looked every bit like one of those rooms that always got messy from each item inside.

Like I said in the shelves were various books, small boxes, and scrolls however, scattered around were larger boxes and books, game boards, some magical books and accessory's given to them from the TakaYuchi's as gifts for saving their son.

Hermione was taking in the room as she served around, eyes immediately on the books. "What exactly is this room?"

"Oh, sure!" Ron said exasperatedly as he threw his arms up. "Worry about books!"

Hermione sent him a look.

Haku knelt down grabbed three interesting novels that were thankfully in English. "Just a room," Haku answered as she stood back up. "Here you go Hermione –Chan;" holding out the three books to the bushy haired girl who looked lost for a moment there before taking the books eagerly.

"…"

Haku pursed her lips. "…Hermione-Chan most of the scrolls and books are _off_ _limits_, but..." She pointed were Harry was standing. "Those books there are ones that you can read."

Hermione excited nodded viciously. Harry and Ron could practically see that she was about to bounce up and down at the prospect of having something to read. "You don't mind?"

"Thanks Haku."

Hermione ignored her two male friends eager to start reading one of the books.

Haku smiled gently.

"Hey! What do you have for us?" Someone would have to teach that boy manners?!

"Mm…."Haku thought placing her finger on her chin. "Let's see…You two like board games?" It was more of a question than a statement.

Harry and Ron nodded.

"Well…Japanese chess- Shoji, Go, Life-jinsei, and UNO."

Ron sighed, but Harry didn't mind. "How about, UNO and Shoji those two are practically the same as the English counterpart so...we shouldn't have too much trouble. Think one of you could help us understand the Shoji pieces?"

Haku shrugged, "Sure, I think Kakashi –san could help you."

Ron just grunted stubbornly as Haku led them out the room closing the door behind her.

Once again she led them down the hall turned the corner-

"It's just for two weeks," Vernon ground out and the four stopped. "And, we are here for the most important part, son. How many normal people -that don't want anything to do with those freaks –?

"Vernon, _Shh_... Be quiet. You two will behave while we are here in our niece's home."

"But, pet-

"No," Petunia stated firmly. "We endure for her sake and that is final!"

Haku silently gestured them along and led them back into the living area.

That night Harry and Ron (after so many rules and pieces) learned how to play Shoji while the wizards learned how to play UNO.

* * *

Early the next morning Haku awoke dressed in a simple red kimono and began cooking breakfast for everyone; Zabuza was outside. Kakashi woke up directly after the two. He found Haku in the kitchen.

Harry couldn't sleep too anxious for the next day to come. Not, only that, but the answers to their questions only supplied even more questions to surface. What was a bloodline? That was one of the many questions that would pop up again and again after several others, but Harry couldn't help feel that he was still in the dark. And, he scowled in his pillow; he hated being there.

Long pass being able to fall asleep, Harry was going to get up when he heard someone else awake. Listening; slightly curious to who would be waking up at this time. He knew that it had to be still early in the morning.

It was Snape. He could tell because he and the others didn't have their wands. He waited, closing his eyes pretending to be asleep.

If Snape noticed that Harry was up he didn't comment or chose to acknowledge it as he headed down the halls towards the dining area.

Harry removed his covers and stumbled out of the bed careful to watch for anyone's appendage. Merlin, he wished he had his wand!

He could barely see what he was doing, but fate seemed as if he/she was having some mercy on him. Tiptoeing he reached the doors and opened it just as…. Just as the girls shoji doors opened.

Both stopped in their tracks and hesitantly glanced at each other emerald meeting emerald. Both sighed in relief… "Harry?"

"Mom?"

Harry mirrored Lily's tone.

"Err, where you going down in the dining area?" Harry nodded. "We can go together."

Silence fell as they headed down the halls where a glimmer of light was glowing brightly in the darkness.

Harry stopped first and Lilly followed as they heard voices.

"I'll be back by the time the rest of them wake up," Kakashi remarked heading off towards the monument.

Haku nodded in acknowledgement; "do be careful, Kakashi –san." She threw him an apple and he caught it easily. "I'll save you a plate," and the silver-haired man nodded his thanks before his hand rose and he disappeared with a small speck of smoke surrounding him.

The stove was occupied by several pots and pans; Haku now hovering over said machine.

Harry and Lily stood still…."It's rude to stand there and stare." Oh, they had forgotten about Snape who was currently holding a cup of herbal tea.

Sheepishly Harry took a step and sat down. "Err, morning..."

"Good morning, Haku do you need some help?"

"Good morning, would you two like breakfast now or later?" Huh? Now or later what did she mean? It couldn't be too early- probably only- "its 4:30 in the morning… IT WAS THAT EARLY?

Haku spoke again breaking the little silence that suddenly landed, "You can help after your done eating. What would you like? There's bacon, eggs, grits, sweet bread, fruits, and cornflakes. For drinks there is, milk, juice, coffee, and tea." She stated this all while holding a tray with two plates in her hand.

Lily nodded. "A coffee and sweet bread… nothing else," Haku nodded and briefly glanced at Harry who was about to answer, but Haku pursed her lips and began fixing his plate before he could even muster a word.

"Juice, tea, or milk?"

"Err, juice."

Haku nodded and fixed both their drinks before giving Lily's plate first then Harry's. Harry looked down at his plate; eggs, bacon, grits, fruit and sweet bread. That was a bit much…

"Do to you not like it?" Haku asked wiping her hands off with a towel. She has been up since 3:00 A.M. making breakfast for everyone and when they came she was just getting done with it.

Lily was done eating the delicious sweet bread and stood up refreshed with caffeine. "It was. What can I help you with, Haku?"

"Can you look in that drawer and take out several plastic bowls? The containers should already be with them."

"Does it matter the size?" Lily asked as she did as told.

Haku thought for a second. "Medium size will do."

After Lily did so Harry was just getting through eating. "You need me to do something? I don't mind washing the dishes."

"If you insist …you may, Harry-kun..." Harry nodded finished his breakfast and went to wash the dishes soon after.

"Where is Zabuza?" Harry asked curiously. He was sure the other male would be helping out if Haku was up this early.

"He's training outside and will come in later. "Haku was drying and saving the dishes. After the kitchen was cleaned and the breakfast safely stored for everyone else to grab when they woke, Haku walked out of the kitchen, passing the dining area and going straight for the Genkan.

Not having anything else to do Harry followed. "Where you going?"

"Training," Haku answered grabbing her sandals putting them on.

"Can we come and watch?" Harry asked hopefully. Maybe he could learn something or finds out some more things, or-

"Boy," Snape drawled out. Lily stood and look to her daughter while Harry narrowed his eyes at the potions master. Snape pitched the bridge of his nose. "Fine… Haku if you don't mind I could keep an eye on them."

Haku began to step out and she turned over her shoulder. "I trust you Snape –san, but not to close." Snape nodded, but once they were outside Haku sprinted off towards the fogging dark sky.

"Where- Where did she go?" Lily looked worriedly around.

Snape took out his wand holding it in his sleeves; "_Lumos_. _Point_ _me_, _Haku_." His wand still held that bright blue light and it twirled about as it tried to get an accurate reading on Haku's location.

The compass spell was going haywire as powerful nailing blows could be heard in the distance.

"Stay close and don't wonder off. "Snape ordered and both of them nodded; one in acceptance the other reluctantly.

The sounds got louder as they neared and Lily and Harry could see Haku doing multiple backwards somersaults; dodging Zabuza's attacks.

"Why isn't she attacking back?" Lily asked baffled.

Snape glanced at her, but didn't answer.

Harry was staring in envy. He could barely dodge a spell like that!

"Haku," the three looked at him wondering what he was going to say. He dug in that pouch and held something- one of those weapons!

"He's going to use one of those knives?" Harry asked titling his head turning to Snape.

""Fight back and quit dodging!" He launched instead of throwing it like Harry thought.

Haku stood there as he was speeding up quickly.

"But, wait…" Lily said seeing this as unfair! "Haku didn't come out with a weapon!"

Snape annoyed brighten up his lumos better so the two could stop interrupting the fight and just watch.

Harry and Lily gapped. If they were surprise before they were practically floored now.

Haku and Zabuza were metal lock. Their weapons clashing time and time again….it looked like the two were dancing.

"Incredible," however, the words were only uttered. No one paid a mind to them as Zabuza's weapon was twisted out of his hold and landed with an audible thud in the ground right...

Lily and Harry eeped, scooting away slightly as they looked kind of frighten.

"Err, hey…watch- watch were- you land those…knives," Harry stammered. Lily nodded along with Harry.

They were ignored and Zabuza stood in a stance waiting for his companion to charge. However, Haku did no such and threw her needles towards him. To her misfortune he dodged them, but just barely.

He chuckled. "Not, bad, Haku."

Unable to use ninjutsu and not wanting to waste anymore of her needles; Haku launched forward swiftly throwing punches and low kicks.

Too fast!

They were moving too fast now for the others to see.

The sun was starting to rise. How long have they been out here?

The two shinobi landed a few feet away with a soft swish of the grass. "I hope it wasn't too hard for you to watch…" Haku softly said a smile pasturing on her features.

"And, you... do this every day?" Lily asked sounding small, awed maybe?

**XXX….**

The rest of the house woke up around 9.A.M. However, Harry, Hermione, Ron, George, Fred, Ginny and rather reluctantly Dudley sat in the guest room talking amongst them-selves as they didn't want to be by the adults for the time being.

"Really, mate you saw them duel!" Fred and George exclaimed excitedly. "What was it like?"

"Why you guys getting all excited. It was just a duel," Ron said rolling his eyes.

* * *

Lily was telling the same story to James's. "I'm telling you dear. It was amazing….beautiful."

"Uh-huh."

* * *

"It _wasn't_ just a _duel_, Ron!" Harry cried out frustrated with his friend. "It-

"Mm…seems like you need some help, Harry-kun."

* * *

**N'cut! Sorry, sorry! This chapter took longer than the others and is supposed to be longer than the others, but I'm putting the rest of the day and some days in the next two chapters then… finally the trial or that's how I have it planned out. **

**So, how did this chapter turn out? Good, bad, errors, need to be improved? I honestly don't know myself really. I just typed XD!**

**The hidden shelf thing...Secret lair kind of thing-hopes that helps!**

**Until next time….**

**I'm out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Yawl know the drill._**

**_A/N: my imagination can go haywire so if you need anything explained please Pm, or leave it in a review. Thanks!_**

**_A/N: I'm still working on PRECIOUS chapter 21! It is coming soon though. _**

**_Last time: Well, I cut it short so let's just go on to the next chapter, ok?_**

**_Chapter 10!_**

* * *

"Really" Sirius questioned. He was listening to the conversation and couldn't fathom why his friend wouldn't believe his wife. "What happened?"

Lily perked up about to open her mouth when… she closed it thinking on how she could possibly retell what happened without summing up that it was amazing or beautiful.

They were sitting around talking amongst them-selves the Dursley's blatantly ignoring the wizards… "What is that you are reading, Haku?"

The shinobi in question didn't look up from the folder in which she was reading; she was sitting in a corner directly by Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō flipping through the files reading. A frown marred her features as she continued to read.

Molly frowned and got up worried. "No need to worry," Haku said not looking up. "I'm simply reading."

Molly sighed she helped washed the remainder of the dishes, but now there was nothing to keep her busy.

Arthur on the other hand… "Haku...the…weapons you so carry and …" He was talking really fast casing Haku to look up a place up a hand.

"You want to know about the weapons?" She closed the files and placed somewhere on her person. "Alright then," she stood walking over towards the table where they were they stopped talking and paid attention.

"First off why do you even need those things?" James's asked pointedly. Not all understanding.

"Battle purposes. You see the duel in which, Lily-san was talking about... "So she really did witness them dueling? How sad that he didn't believe her; "Was one of the basics in which we do every day. It deals with speed and hand to hand combat."

"Hand to hand combat uses no weapons…" Lupin explained.

"Yes, taijutsu is simply that no weapons, but whether it's a spar-duel, or a battle weapons are always used in between." She dug in her pouch and laid out a shuriken, kunai and a needle. "The first weapon is a Shuriken a throwing star used for long distances. The second is a Kunai knife. This is used for close combat and is rarely, but not uncommon used for long distances. The last is a senbon."

"Dear," Molly started. "By all means you shouldn't be using any of these weapons," she said struggling with the word as if she wanted to say toys instead. "You are only a child and…" She stopped remembering just where she was. Then she looked down at the weapons. They looked really dangerous. "Why do you have the needle? That will not do any damage?"

Haku chuckled shaking her head slightly. "No, you see the senbon- needle is mainly used in the medical field and is one of my favorites. Yes, it seems harmless, but used correctly it can be highly dangerous. Many used senbon for different purposes, but a handful actually used them for battle purposes- not unless of course it is their preferred weapon." She held it up letting them see how long the needle was and that it indeed could do some major damage.

"But, how can it be dangerous?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I leave that to your imagination," Haku simply answered as she gathered up her weapons. "If you all would be so kind, I have a few questions of my own."

They looked at each other before nodding. "But, dear, I am sorry," Molly spoke gently. "But, these weapons that you use will not help us in defeating _him_."

Woefully misunderstood

"That is right, although it is refreshing that you can fight..." Snape picked up his cup and sipped his tea gladly ignoring them all. "It will not help us. Non- magical items have no effect on a magical being." James's explained.

"I beg to differ," Snape muttered not caring if they heard him or not.

"Oh, yeah," Vernon sneered; James's glared. "Then you idiots are rather stupid. _WE_ non-magical folks at least have evolved while you are all behind. So, don't say our weapons can't destroy you."

Sirius sighed running a hand through his mess hair with a nod. "They have, I have witnessed and that wasn't a really good experience;" he was referring to when he fired his wand; escaping whilst a gunshot was also fired and hit his leg.

"Good to know," Vernon sneered while his wife smiled. They knew one way to get those freaks off their property if they ever showed up.

Lily clapped her hands gaining their attention. "So, what do you want to ask us, Haku?"

Haku smiled she was just watching everything place out with the group. "Mm…"

* * *

"Mm…seems like you need some help, Harry-kun."

The seven teenagers' turned towards the voice wide eyes. They didn't know that some else was in the room with them.

"How-When?" was all Hermione could get out.

There crouched on his two feet; dressed in uniform with his left hand popped on his left leg, having a mask covering the lower portion of his face with one eye covered by a head-band, the other was looking at them uninterested was Kakashi; Haku's comrade and fellow officer.

"What do I need help with?" Harry asked finally getting his wits back together.

His eye curved. "Why? Proof of course." No; not really, but enough for them to have a change in pace.

"Didn't you want your friends to believe that you witnessed Haku's and Zabuza's sparring match?"

"Err, no offense, but why would you want to help me? Shouldn't you be all guarded like you guys were since the beginning?"

"Mm..." Kakashi eye smiled expression never wavered. "Yes, but I figured that you all would want something to do. Or was I wrong to assume so?" His eye un-curved and he looked at them with a raised brow.

"How can we trust you?" Ron asked crossing his arms with his nose in the air. "For all we know... This is just a trap to keep an eye on us, so we don't wonder around."

Hermione for once didn't do anything to Ron for his behavior because he was well-_right_.

"Alright then," Kakashi said after a moment a finger on his chin. "You win. Let's introduce ourselves. That way no hostility, deal? And, this way you won't feel as though you're being babified."

Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron and the twins looked at each other tipping the idea. Dudley however was thinking nothing, but of fantasies. Like, how cool he would be if he was hanging out with a military officer and how when he got back home he was going to tell all his friends.

Just as Harry and the other Hogwarts students turned around Dudley started to speak. "I'm Dudley Dursley. I am the top pro –wrester of my school age group and like fighting for now."

"What to do you hate?" Kakashi asked.

"Freaks," the boy quickly answered briefly glancing at the wizards and witches.

Kakashi nodded absently and turned to face Ginny who was the closet. "You are?"

"Ginny Weasely," she said like she was going to her first class. "I attend Hogwarts with Harry, Hermione and my brothers."

"Anything else?"

"Hey! Why are you asking all these questions? That's all you need to know."

Kakashi ignored him and waited.

"I dislike our rival house," Ginny answered.

"You're up," was all Kakashi said.

"Ron Weasely… I like Quidditch and I also attend Hogwarts." Kakashi didn't ask what Quidditch was. "And, I too hate our rival house the Slytherin's."

The twins were up and Kakashi summed that they would make good friends with Naruto. "You…?"

"Hermione Granger….fifth year at Hogwarts. I like reading and solving things, I don't particularly hate anyone, but people who think they are better than others simply because they are pure-bloods." she said sourly.

"And, lastly. You?"

Harry sighed. "Harry Potter and you know the rest."

"I'm sure I do," Kakashi said with a nod. "But, tell me anyway. It wouldn't be fair if your friends said things and you didn't." Kakashi pointed out.

Harry opened his mouth, but said nothing then closed and opened it again. "I like Quidditch and Hogwarts," he managed to get out. "And, I despise Voldemort."

George, Ginny, Ron, Fred, Hermione and Dudley flinched.

Kakashi seemed to not really care, but he took in the information fair enough.

"Well, I think we got that out of the way, but just to make sure... My name is Kakashi. My likes aren't important neither are my dislikes. My hobbies, I have a bunch of hobbies." They waited to see if he would say anything else, but he didn't and Hermione narrowed her eyes. That wasn't telling them anything. "Alright you all meet me outside in the back."

Kakashi was gone by the time the group decided to go outside to play his little game. "He just disappeared!" Hermione whaled in wonder. "As if he was never there in the first place!"

"Who cares," Ron said rolling his eyes. "At least we get to do something." They were walking down the halls towards the entrance.

"Where do you think you kids are going?" Molly shrieked as soon as she spotted the seven heading for the exit.

"Err," Ron, Ginny and Hermione stammered.

"We-

"Kakashi –san is going to keep them company," Haku answered standing up.

"Now, listen here! Mr. Kakashi is a very busy-

"Err, he's the one who insisted," Hermione answered Ms. Weasely.

Sirius was ecstatic. "Does he mind if we watch or partake as well?"

He received no response.

"Its fine," Haku reassured. "I'm sure, Kakashi-san wouldn't mind if you gentlemen partake in it. If you ladies," she addressed Molly, Lily and Petunia. "Do not wish to partake than you may watch in a safe distance."

"Where will you be?" James's asked raising an incredulous brow.

Haku gave him an amused look. "I'll most likely be in Kakashi's shadow."

What did she mean by that?

"Where," Hermione began asking. "Is Zabuza?"

"He went out," Haku replied. Zabuza left the house as soon as he seen to the garden and ate; where he went thou Haku wasn't saying.

**XXX….**

When they went outside near the back where Kakashi stood reading an orange book; he closed it with a snap and placed within his pouch when they arrived. "Ah, good you came."

"So what are we to do?" Ron asked stepping up.

**Jingle**!

"Why," Kakashi said holding out the very same three bells he used on his team. "Take these bells away from me of course. But, before we start on that ..." he spoke before anyone could protest. "Choose your two teammates wisely."

"Huh" Ginny piped up. "Teams?"

Kakashi nodded. "No more than you and two others."

"Well," Ron declared. "I'm staying with Harry and Hermione!"

"Excellent," Kakashi said somewhat cheerfully. "Team one…already formed. Now, who will be team two?"

"Wait," Hermione noted. "There are seven of us... We can't possibly be three members –

"Glad you noticed that means that one of you will be a substitute or," Sirius eagerly pointed out that he and one of his buddies could play while his other buddy went with one of the kids. "See," Kakashi's eye curved. "We already have that sorted out. Now, then in order to understand the rules... Haku-

"I already said that I would help out," Haku answered eyes closing automatically and smiling.

Kakashi nodded and turned back to face the ones who were partaking. "The rules are simple. Come at me with the sole purpose of getting these bells. Otherwise you won't be getting them. Haku will demonstrate."

Haku wasn't going to do much, but come at him and try to take the bells not actually take them. They were going to do everything in slow motion after all.

Kakashi walked a little ways stopping as if he was not permitted to cross the line. Haku moved to stand in front of Ron and Hermione who was watching intently. Lily stood with the others wondering how Haku was going to get the bell.

Kakashi crouched slightly; Haku doing the same. The wind blew a gentle breeze and the belled jingled. Haku started off in a run, speed in which the others could follow. She went for the bells, but Kakashi dodged.

Haku tried again coming from behind, but Kakashi dodged again still holding the bells.

_"II believe they got the gist of it." _

_Indeed,"_ Kakashi stood up straighter and Haku back off walking back to the others.

"Alright Haku think you can give them some bamboo darts?"

Haku shook her head. "Mm….than this is quite troublesome. They can't play if they don't know how to come about getting these bells."

Haku pursed her lips.

"Kakashi, you know full well these idiots won't be able to catch one of the damn things anyway," the gang turned around to see Zabuza standing there arms crossed and looking bored.

Kakashi raised a brow. "Think you could prepare them then, Zabuza?"

Zabuza snorted, "Hardly, but it could be done." Kakashi smiled and Haku shook her head, Zabuza was already falling for the man's trap.

"Oh, really than you take the challenge?"

"What do you have set?"

Kakashi's eye curved. Bingo.

"Nothing, extreme just only a limited number of the basics…. Have them ready in three days, Zabuza."

Haku clapped her hands. "Why don't you three," she addressed Lilly, Molly and Petunia. "Come and help me make dinner?" The woman nodded with a smile well, Petunia's looked force she didn't really cook much. Molly was now wondering how her experience would be without using magic-probably exciting. "Kakashi, Zabuza?"

She said something and Japanese and they both nodded looking rather put out as if they were just scolded like little children.

"I -and Arthur will be the speculators," Snape said broodingly. The three shinobi nodded and took off with the teams that they had.

Zabuza: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius and James's.

Kakashi: Ginny, Fred, George, Dudley, and Lupin.

* * *

Kakashi looked at his little group. Thank goodness, Tsunade up-graded the seal around the Uchiha lands. "Your first task is a game. Hide-n- seeks."

"What?"

"What will that accomplish?"

"Don't fret, Ginny-Chan, Lupin-san," Kakashi waved them off. "You hide and I'll find you. Now, run along."

Not seeing any other choice the gang ran off to hide.

* * *

Zabuza's eye twitched annoyed by James's irritating glare. The man claimed that he was taking his daughter's innocence or something equally ridiculous. Of course he did all that with Haku's content, but personal affairs that they did didn't- "Look, enough _brooding_. Listen up, the game is simple. "I hide you seek."

"Err, you mean Hide n-seek?" Harry said.

Zabuza rolled his beady eyes. "I don't care what's it called Now, let's get started!" Harry and the others turned around to count (not that they really needed to) giving Zabuza way enough time to leap and disappear.

* * *

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose at least it was something simple and not at all difficult to do. "They have them playing hide-n-seek." He informed the women.

Haku chuckled; "Simple yet, genius." Lily and the other two gave her confused looks. "The game is good for concealing oneself in the environment."

Haku began to open the bag of meat readying to season it for the day's meal.

Snape left with Arthur in tow.

Within minutes Kakashi found his group and he gave them the same instructions Zabuza gave his own. "Find me before dinner," he disappeared before Dudley and the Weasely siblings could protest.

"Yo," he greeted Zabuza who was idly sitting on the main Uchiha's roof. "Mind if I join you?"

"Hn," Zabuza smirked under his bandages; "Like you needed to ask."

A few minutes of silence then, Kakashi stood up. "Let's go and see how our teams are faring."

Zabuza grunted with a smirk. They were probably running like chickens with their heads off.

* * *

Each group were pulling there hairs out. "This is ridiculous!" Ron bellowed. "This shouldn't be taking this long!"

"Yeah," Sirius sniffed. "There's no trail to lead us anywhere."

James's growled lightly, Zabuza better not somewhere…He shook his head he need to find the whippersnapper first...

"I don't understand," Hermione began thinking. "The point of Hide-and-seek is to just hide from the one searching, but..."

"But, what?" Harry asked. He really didn't mind playing the game in plus it was sort of fun. He was hoping that if the headmistress of the Akademī was done finalizing his papers so he could come during the summers instead of going to the Dursley's, or just plainly get a break from the wizarding world.

"Mr. Kakashi," Hermione spoke again, "Found us in less than fifteen minutes ...Ten the most and –

**Rustle… **

"Someone," was all Ron got to say as the other team appeared. "You guys are searching for -"Ginny started looking at Harry.

"Yeah, we're searching for Kakashi, you guys?"

"We are empty handed as well," Lupin said. "They are very good at this game."

"Blimey," Fred started. "I got an idea." He turned to face his brother.

George grinned, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Fred and George now sported identical looks. "If we could concentrate hard enough-

"No, Apparate is out of the question you two," Lupin said seriously; "Especially with your parents' here."

"Dang," the two said simultaneously sounding deflated.

"I don't know about you freak shows, but I'm taking a break," Dudley said sitting down against the forest tree.

Hermione and the others looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

"Mm…" Kakashi remarked disappearing from his hidden spot. "They aren't half bad." Zabuza however said not a word and just disappeared.

"This is ridiculous!" Ron blurted out once again as they started to search again after a small break. He shouted loud enough for Harry and Hermione to hear who were searching in opposite bushes.

Harry was starting to feel that they wouldn't find neither one of the two even if they searched for days on end.

Meanwhile… "I thought you freaks have this magic," Dudley rolled his eyes; "Can you use it to find him!"

"We can't," Lupin said frowning. "None of us can use wand-less magic. And, my nose isn't picking up anything."

"Huh? Never mind freak, I go search over there then," Dudley mumbled as he walked away to go search in the opposite direction.

Fred and Gorge, and Ginny were wandering off which was a bad thing because… "AHH!" They were caught courtesy of a plain brown net.

"You idiots now how are we supposed to get out?!" Ginny shouted at her two older brothers.

They were currently just in the entrance of the forest.

"Well, any ideas?" She huffed hitting Fred in the process.

"Hey, watch it! Better yet, stay still," he countered.

"Wait guys," George said with a thoughtful look.

Fred grinned, "It's crazy, but it just might work."

"We are tied up in a net to a tree," Ginny said trying to understand her brothers. "Oh, no…No! We can just wait-

"Yes, little sister," they just said together grinning widely.

Harry and the others after looking for another hour finally gave up and met up with each other again. "Guys, where are Fred, George and Ginny?" He asked not seeing the three.

No response… "Err, we better go and search for them, before…"

**DONG! **

The gong ringed; "Time for dinner!" Lily and Molly shouted loud enough as if they were screaming.

"Crap," Ron said dreadfully. "We're doomed if we don't hurry."

"Alright here's, what we're do... Harry, the rest of you go inside. I and Sirius will go search for them," Lupin instructed.

Harry nodded they had no choice.

**XX….**

When Harry and the others excluding Lupin and Sirius reached the house, Lily, Molly and Petunia were waiting. Haku stood off to the side holding a bowl-gong in her hand with a wooden stick.

"Where are the others?" Lily asked James's.

"They wanted to still search for the two in which we still haven't found," he replied sourly.

The women excluding Haku were shocked.

"Wait, you all been searching for hours and haven't found neither Mr. Kakashi nor Zabuza?" Molly asked incredulously.

"No," Dudley pouted toward his mother and father. "Why couldn't I find him? Huh, mom, dad?!"

"Now, now, Dudley-kin..." Petunia was quick to sooth her son.

"The freaks were useless," he muttered

"Hey, we couldn't use magic!" Ron blurted defending him-self and the others.

"Haku you seem to be unaffected," Hermione said narrowing her eyes. "You knew we weren't-

"GUYS!" Ginny yelled running over towards them. Following her were Fred and George; Lupin and Sirius walking beside the two twins.

"We made it just in time," Sirius said with a crooked smile.

"Surprisingly," Snape drawled lazily.

"Git, what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing, mutt," Snape replied back coolly.

".."

"Welcome back you two," Haku said softly smiling. Harry and the others turned to see Kakashi and Zabuza, one crouching low the other standing nonchalantly.

"Yo," Kakashi said with a lazy drawl.

"Hn," Zabuza greeted in an equal bored tone.

1...2...3…

"Where were you guys?! We were searching for hours!" Ron, Dudley, Sirius (although loved being out for so long) yelled at the two shinobi.

Kakashi and Zabuza regarded them uninterestingly.

"What was the point of that?" Hermione asked. "Ah, she was like Sakura in her brightness.

"Mm..." Kakashi hummed. "The point was to find us, of course. You all did well, but you failed in finding us."

"But, we worked together!" Ginny shrieked.

"It mattered not, girlie," Zabuza said gruffly sounding annoyed. "But, I-we suppose we can give you all another shot."

Kakashi glanced at Zabuza nodding. "Tonight a few hours after dinner... We'll play another game."

"What?!" They bellowed. Molly was about to protest, but….

"The game is to last until night falls no later," Kakashi spoke as if he was never interrupted. "I'm sure one of you has heard of it….Princess and the Monster."

"It's a pursuit-evasive game played with two players," Hermione informed.

"Yes, that's why you'll be split up into groups of two." He clapped his hands now standing. "Now, let's go inside and eat."

**XXX…**

On the menu were curry, red-bean chocolate cake, and tea. It was a western style meal and no one complained. And, in plus it has been a few good days since they had, had curry and bread.

"Alright," Kakashi spoke after finishing his meal. "The concept of the game is the pursuit and evade. Now, since there are ten of you…like I said earlier you will break into two teams. Sirius and Lupin because of your acuteness will be stationed – the two looked slightly surprised- "Will be put as back up teams for the others. Dudley and James's are as well. Is that clear?"

They nodded.

"Good, each team will be with one of us. Snape-san, Arthur-san, you can speculate while keeping the women safe?"

Snape nodded lips curving, "fortunately."

"Of course, "Arthur answered beaming.

Kakashi nodded and turned to face Zabuza who was sitting leaning against the wall near his cleaver. "Team one…Potter brat and Weasley Ginny. Team two... Granger and tactless Weasley-

"Hey!"

Zabuza ignored him. Teams three … Potter, James's and George Weasley and finally team four…. Weasley and the brat," he gestured to Dudley with a wave of his hand. "There."

"Wait," Hermione said. "The game is with only two people, how is this still, Princess and the Monster?"

A hum was all she received. Thirty minutes later Kakashi and Zabuza told them to go outside and find a place to hide like they did earlier with their teammate.

When they were out the house Haku chuckled. These games were good practice and would help them greatly.

"Haku," Lily said unsure for moment. "Would it be possible for us to visit your magical school?"

Haku thought for a moment, "Not impossible no, but that will be for another time. Would you and Petunia –Oba mind answering my questions? You as well," she looked to Molly and Arthur who was off to the side with Snape.

Roughly two hours later Kakashi and Zabuza followed by the gang then Lupin and James's who were carrying either unconscious girl. "Molly's going to have a fit," Lupin shuddered. "What did you do the girls?"

Kakashi hummed, "Nothing drastic."

WHAT HAPPENED?" Molly yelled seeing the bruises on the boys and the unconscious girls.

"Nothing, drastic," Zabuza repeated Kakashi's statement from earlier with a shrug.

"That was …"Fred started.

"Was bloody awesome," George finished.

Both of the twins were sporting a bruise or two they still were grinning childishly.

"NOTHING, DRASTIC?" Molly questioned furiously. Harry, Lupin, Sirius and the others who were unfortunate winced at the volume.

"How am I to heal your injuries? I-

"Molly-san," Molly turned her glare on Haku. "I will tend to the wounds. Could you and the others see to it when Hermione and Ginny-Chan wake?" Molly continued to glare. Petunia fussed over her Dudley-kin who was mad, but looked rather glad; oddly enough.

"Mom, I just got into a fight," he said as if he was talking about one of his wresting-match. "I don't know how, but I will find that pansy and beat him in the competition."

"Sorry to interrupt," Haku interjected breaking the worried parent's from their children. "But, you boys need your injuries looked at. " If she had to guess-which was right on the money- Kakashi used minor illusions on the girls and Dudley, while on Harry, Ron, Lupin, Sirius, and James's used henges to make them fight against an opponent. Fred and George however; looked as though they went right into their element.

**XX…**

Before they headed off to bed, Kakashi told them to wake up early. However, late during the night one person couldn't sleep. It wasn't Harry though .No, it was Lily just Lily. Haku asked them all so many questions, many in which they answered honestly and others which were the ones concerning the Evans's they couldn't quite answer.

Lily sighed lowly and got up careful not to wake up any of the other girls. She crept quietly and exited the room, but...

"Wandering off, I see."

* * *

**N'cut! That was the first day and they played two games tat lasted hours! Wonder what will happen next?! If you don't like it like this then I can dp day two and sum up the rest. It's up to you guys! Until next time, I'm out! **

**R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Yawl know the drill._**

**_A/N: my imagination can go haywire so if you need anything explained please Pm, or leave it in a review. Thanks!_**

**_A/N: PRECIOUS chapter 21is up! However, I will go back and fix and/ or change a scene if needed. _**

_Last time: Well- Nah, I'll summarize it. Harry, Ginny, Ron, George, Fred, Dudley and three adults being Lupin, Sirius and James's played two games which were orchestrated by Kakashi. The games lasted the whole day and Haku and the women talked. And, finally Lily couldn't sleep…what will happen now?_

**_Chapter 11!_**

* * *

The master bedroom was mostly the same as any other room in the house save for that it had only one double/queen sized futon which was located in the center; behind it and against the wall a small black desk with a black/white cushion, on top of the desk was documents or important papers. A small wide area (walking space) was presented facing the back of the desk and the head pillows of the double futon; to the right was the bathroom. However, the placement of the room's furniture doesn't matter at this moment. What mattered were the room's occupants.

Zabuza lay on the futon- on his stomach; hand popped up resting on his chin as he glanced at his companion who sat elegantly on the black and white cushion hovering over the desk as she read the papers.

"Come to bed woman," Zabuza drawled as his eyes took in her appearance. Haku was dressed in a light sleeping yukata with her hair hung down; silken strands falling down beautifully.

"I'll join you in a minute," her voice was as soft as ever ringing lightly like chimes.

Zabuza grunted not at all pleased that she wasn't in bed with him at the moment. "Touché…. What's in the files, Haku?"

The wind blew gently inside the room from the only opened window. It was open for certain reasons however- Haku flipped a page and spoke, "The records of the family that is down stairs."

Zabuza waited for her to continue.

"It is the information concerning the Evans family. I gathered from Lily-san and Petunia –san that they do not know of anything concerning Jonas Yuki ne Evans." Jonas Yuki the great (very distant)-grandfather of Lily and Petunia and the man who managed to do the impossible. Hide his talents as a Yuki-clan member and live without being discovered from certain parties. "The only Yuki-clan member able to do the impossible…" she trailed off slightly, but Zabuza didn't need farther explanation.

Haku flipped another file finding even more interesting information, before closing the files and unlocking the lock with a little bit of chakra. The draw opened and she placed the files inside closing the draw.

Haku stretched lightly like a cat before standing up. Her steps were soundless as she patted across the tatami flooring. However; just as she was about to make it towards the bed…

A 'whoosh' of sound indicating that Riri or another bird was flying through was heard. The wings were silver/white with black dots here and there; "Riri," Haku smiled as the falcon landed on her shoulders.

Haku ran her fingers gently through the falcon's feathers finally noting the letter that was attached to her Gyrfalcon's nail tip. She removed it, petting Riri once more fondly before the falcon set off in whichever direction she came from- most likely the previous being the cold mountains.

Haku glided in the bedding with Zabuza who sat up placing an arm around her dragging her close as she unraveled the letter and opened its contents.

**XXXX…. **

"Wandering off, I see."

Lily jumped slightly not having expected anyone else to be in the halls or up for that matter.

"What are you doing up?" the voice repeated. Lily listened and sighed in relief. She recognized the voice as Mr. Kakashi's.

"..." Lily sighed once more, but it wasn't a relieved sigh. "No, I couldn't sleep," She finally said.

Kakashi hummed emerging from the darkness allowing Lily to see him better. His one eye stared directly towards Lily with calmness that just screamed control.

Lily fidgeted slightly, but did not falter. "I-"lily began. "I wanted to talk to Haku."

"And," Kakashi probed. "This couldn't wait till later?"

Lily shook her head. "Yes, I mean no, I wanted to talk to her alone. You know bonding; spend time before everyone else awakens."

Kakashi hummed once more thoughtfully. "Alright then," he finally spoke. Lily waited and watched as his one eye curved into a u. "Grab on to my shoulder, I'll take you there now."

Lily tilted her head a little questioning. Kakashi chuckled silently waiting for Lily to place her hand on his shoulder. Coming to a conclusion Lily placed her hand on his shoulder and just as his left hand rose –grey like matter surrounded them before they disappeared.

They reappeared in the halls once more however; a dim light shadowed upon the closed shoji screen doors. Lily looked towards Kakashi who did not move from his spot.

"Troublesome," it was Zabuza, Lily realized. "What is it Kakashi?" Unfortunately, or fortunately, Kakashi didn't need to answer as a petite shadow could be seen from the dim light ready to open the shoji screen doors. The shoji screen doors opened revealing Haku's form.

Haku smiled and handed Kakashi the letter concerning them all and turned to face Lily. "Kakashi-san you may go in if you like," she said addressing Kakashi, her eyes not leaving Lily's own.

_'Mm…' Was Haku's only thought on the matter before she stepped out of the way and turned over her shoulder before addressing her companion who was inside; "_I'll return shortly, Zabuza. Come," Lily followed as Haku closed the shoji screens doors once Kakashi entered and led the elder woman down the halls turned a corner and slid open the closed shoji screen doors that blocked the different sides of the house. She led Lilly towards the side patio.

Haku sat down under the moonlight waiting for lily to sit as well. Lily did so rather quietly. No one uttered a word.

_'There's so much that I don't know,' Lily thought. 'And…'_

_"_What is troubling you, Lily- Kā -san?"

Lily blinked for a moment then looked up at the sky. "I feel as though ..." she spoke slowly, unsure for a moment. "I do not know anymore." Haku waited patiently as she listened to Lily speak; "I….I am lost on what to follow."

Lily looked down from facing the moon to glancing down upon Haku who was still listening. She didn't speak though as if she wanted to get some advice.

"One normally," Haku spoke softly with a faint smile. "Chooses the road that is less traveled however, it is always best going with one feels. However, that is not what ails you so heavily, is it?"

Lily smiled faintly. "There is no Takayuchi's are there?"

Shock! That conclusion was... "No, unfortunately…..They are people in which we help out a lot and we visited frequently when we were in the area. What else?"

So, the family was like the Weasley's in the way that they would help out and vice versa just like Harry would with the Weasley's.

"… Why, why did you asked about our family? Not, that I'm against you knowing about your grandfather and grandmother or history, but..." Lily tried to explain.

Haku chortled lightly and shook her head. "You'll find out soon enough, but for now would you care to take a walk with me?"

Lily tilted her head slightly and nodded not seeing any harm in doing so. "Where are we going?"

"Not too far," Haku answered back walking bare-foot through the grass. A moment of silence till... "These lands that I and Zabuza – Haku confirmed Lily's thoughts from earlier that she never voiced. "Belong to a family that lived beyond the this bountiful vocational spot however, the last member of the family who never visited this place after so many years allowed us to live here peacefully and in return," Haku's expression changed slightly as she told of how she and Zabuza acquired the beautiful cottage home and the lands in which it dwelled. Lily missed the expression even though she was listening intensively. "We do our share in taking care of it on their behalf."

Haku stopped under a small tree a few miles away from the house. "Thanks for telling me, Haku," Lily spoke. She felt as though she was making progress even if it was small. It was only fair that she explained herself since, Haku opened up somewhat, right? Yes, it was and so…Lily explained her troubles.

"Why did you ask of Dumbledore?" Lily asked after moment of taking a breather. Lily was referring to yesterday when Haku asked several varying questions to each of them while the boys' ( excluding Arthur and Snape) were playing.

Haku's lips pursed. She had her speculations. "Just curious," she finally answered.

**XXX**…

Hermione Granger was a smart girl indeed. However, she didn't know everything. She turned towards her small bag and took out a little flash light and a book. It was about a legend. A legend that was fairly close in mythology and although she usually didn't read such things – she made exceptions on occasions.

**Kagami or Looking glass. **

That was the title of the book and Hermione drowned herself into the contents immediately. However, she stopped reading when she heard footsteps stopping at the door. The shoji screen doors open, "Sleep well, Lily-san." Then they closed again and Haku soft paddled steps left retreating down the halls.

_'What was that all about?' _

**_XXXX…. _**

Sunrise ( the next day, some hours after Lily talked with Haku) was nearing soon and it was time to awaken. Well, Kakashi thought as he was in for a rather D-ranked day. Meaning today the group weren't going to be playing games like the previous day, but doing chores until the sun set before they – as in he, Zabuza, and Haku would explain their ordered assignment that the fifth has finally come up with.

"Ah, there you are…" he drawled finding Haku finishing up last minute training. Haku stopped placing her leg down and composing her posture. "Nothing's wrong per say. Just that get what you need done we will have to leave sometime early dawn."

Haku nodded. They came to a decision and it was just as Tsunade predicted before: "letting them staying our lands may be risky, but doing so will just make the oath more constructive and pronounce." Yes, Tsunade indeed said something similar to those words and it seemed that they were finally moving to take on the missions regarding wizarding Japan. Well, a few, but not many anyway.

Kakashi snickered comically as he purposely woke up everyone with the gong. '_Maybe_ I _should_ _have_ _done_ _this_ _with_ my _team_,' he silently thought. It surely had the desired affect after all.

"Enough," Kakashi barked composing himself. "Get to work. Frist off men clean out the futons, second help out in the yards and third..." he paused and then stopped completely before speaking once again. "Ladies you are with Haku today."

Complainants and protest were silent as the gang grudgingly went to work. "Damn it," someone cursed as they were beating the futon with the mallet. Dust formed like a little clouds.

"Weasley," Snape drawled with a sneer. " Do not complain. Consider this a lesson in culture."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"I read that doing this to the bedding," Lupin started as he beated one of the futons; "Preserves stability."

"Really?" Harry questioned, out of the corner of his eye he saw Sirius doing the same.

"Don't see why they just didn't get regular beds," Dudley muttered lowly.

Vernon agreed.

James's, Arthur and surprisingly the twins were silent.

**XX…**

Haku was washing the clothes along with Hermione, Molly and Ginny. Petunia and Lily were cleaning up the guest rooms. "The **_Kagami_**," Hermione pronounced carefully. "How true is the legend?"

"Very," Haku answered. She placed the clothes on the rack at the same time Hermione was on her second set of clothing.

"What else is on the to-do list?" Ginny asked distracting Hermione from asking any more about the book.

_"Saa..."Haku said mysteriously; picking up her cloth basket; "Dou kana (who knows…)." _

Ginny and Hermione peered at each other while Molly just shrugged. She too picked up her emptied basket and followed Haku. It didn't matter this was how a child was supposed to live- helping out in the home and such while being children! "Come on you two..." She gestured for her daughter and Hermione to follow.

* * *

Petunia scowled at her sister, "Look at the mess you've left, sister. It's considered rude to leave a mess lying about."

Petunia swept yes, but left more for Lily to clean as she dragged all her dirt towards her sister's pile.

"Petunia," Lily groaned not in the mood to deal with her sister's behavior. "Can it and just clean up."

Petunia smirked victoriously.

A few hours, (not long after cleaning up the guest rooms and nearly finishing up the futons) - "Are you done? I need step pout and go into town," Haku started slowly telling the others; Lily, Petunia, Molly, Hermione and Ginny eagerly agreed.

"That's fine Haku," Zabuza commented as he just finished watering the roses. "One of us will be there immediately if anything happens."

Haku nodded with a smile and gestured the others to follow.

**XXX….. **

Haku led them out the front yard and down a straight path. The road was endless or so it seemed as they began to near a village- no a district. As they neared passing up small sides the women could feel the emptiness seeping around them. The markets, homes, even the small stands with old vegetables, fruits were vacated; empty just as the small village was. It sent shivers down Hermione's and Ginny's spines.

"It's like a ghost town," Lily commented looking to see if she would spot anyone.

"This is the Uchiha district," Haku answered through the silence that suddenly came back. "With them all dead this is basically a ghost town."

Dead? Every single one?!

"Dead…." Petunia uttered in horror. Molly made a strange sound form her throat. The idea was... was horrible.

Haku said nothing farther.

As the village of Konoha's center reached their eyes the others were quite surprised to witness that it was much like Hogsmeade except that it wasn't a snowy village and/ or it wasn't a wizarding village. Petunia however, thought nothing of it really knowing that a lot of big cities sheltered villages and towns/ countries.

It was lively, as lively as ever, Haku noted as the other women/teens followed her. "HAKU-CHAN!" Well, so much for being unnoticed. Haku's head snapped to the left and saw orange. Yes, orange running towards her with the speed of several cheetahs'.

The blurred orange mass stop revealing a boy with naturally blond spiky hair, blue eyes as blue as the sky, bright grin on his features; same headband (Hermione noted) as Kakashi, and dressed in an orange over baggy jumpsuit.

"Naruto-kun," Haku greeted. "Back so soon?" The boy Naruto was an eccentric young man that much the witches gathered. He talked excitedly, but they couldn't understand remotely half- no not even half of what he was talking about and Haku seemed to be listening and talking when needed.

_"Is that so? "__Haku said lightly as she listened to Naruto excitedly talk about his training and that he was just passing through the village with Jiraya before they would depart for good. _

_"Definitely and when I come back, Haku-Chan ..." __Naruto suddenly had a serious look. "I'll be able to bring him back." _

_Haku frowned slightly, however she said not a word or comment about the Uchiha. _

_"So," Naruto was now grinning like a Cheshire fox all over again as if he never dwelled on serious topics. "Who are the lovely girls behind you?"_

"Ah," Haku mumbled as if she was just remembering her companions. "Everyone this is Naruto-Kun. Naruto-Kun these people are Lily, Petunia, and Molly-san. The other two are Molly-san's daughter Ginny-Chan and her friend Hermione-Chan." Each one said a greeting. "_They're the ones that Snape- san has told us about."_

Naruto's eyes widen before he grinned and saluted Haku and the girls; _"Ja ne, Haku-Chan, mina!" _He would love to stay and chat, but he had more important matters to attend to.

"Such a nice boy," Molly commented.

"A little bit hyper," Petunia commented with a frown.

Haku chuckled they didn't know the half of it.

"I noticed he had a headband," Hermione said before Ginny could say something. "Was that just for show or is someone that young in the military also?" She was incredulous; the boy was only twelve!

Haku shrugged, "A trainee." She gestured them along. They noticed the statues of the hokage's and it was Hermione who asked. "They are former leaders of this village."

Questions were itching to be asked, but no one asked them only to not push their luck.

Haku led them to a flower shopthe bells chirmed lightly_. "_Ah, it's you again," Mr. Yamanaka greeted Haku who greeted back. He nodded and went to get the white lilies.

**XXX….**

"Wonder, what the girls are doing?" Fred said to no one in particular.

"No, clue mate," his twin brother George replied. Those two were sitting leisurely about in silence as they were thinking of ways they could prank someone in the near future.

"Man," Ron plopped by their side. "This muggle stuff sucks."

"It isn't that bad, Ron," Harry said walking over.

Ron snorted, "Says you."

"Where are Zabuza and Kakashi?" Fred asked Harry.

Harry shrugged, "don't know….was told to lay back with you guys."

George raised a brow.

"Told us that too," Lupin said with a small smile.

Footsteps came from behind from inside the house. "You people are ruining a good afternoon tea," Snape drawled as he sat in the distance with a cup of tea.

James's who was standing by Lupin rolled his eyes.

Sirius just relinquished in the moment of being by friends and family.

* * *

However, all things come to an end and when Snape felt a tangling sensation he knew that Dumbledore wanted him. It was faint, but he knew and had to leave so he finished the last of his tea and disappeared down the halls before Apparating away with a **crack**.

"Ah, splendid," Dumbledore greeted Snape. He was his most trusted spy yes, but…"How are things progressing, Severus?" He asked once the other arrived.

Severus scowled, "It's coming along, headmaster. I assure you, but what is this sudden summon about?"

Dumbledore's twinkled downed several degrees showing how serious the situation was. "The ministry is getting riled up more than what I expected, my boy."

Snape crossed his arms; noise pointing upwards. "And, that's urgent how?" He sarcastically asked. "In case you haven't noticed, headmaster… Those dogs are always riled up whether it's to catch the bone or not."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with slight amusement. "Yes, quite right however, you and everyone excluding Lily and James's need to return here immediately."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose in distain, "Joy." He was relaxed there in Haku's home and really didn't feel like returning to his double duties.

Dumbledore gave him a withering look. "I'm serious, Severus. You and the others need to return by tonight no later. And, I am quite sure that Voldemort has been curious of his spy's absence as well."

Snape gritted his teeth. He wanted to duck Dumbledore for that, but… "Fine, I'll be back with the others."

He disappeared with a **crack**.

**XXXX…. **

Snape returned with a dark scowl darkening his features immensely. He reached the others fairly quickly as they were still lazing in the previous spot. He coughed gaining their attentions, "We all need to pack up and return to Hogwarts."

Harry opened his mouth, but... "Headmaster's orders not mine." He then wandered off away from the sentimental glamour that was soon to take place.

Molly and the others as they headed back to Haku's home didn't really know how to make of the few little people they've met. Naruto was energetic, the flower shop owner was nice enough, but the woman Anko…

Anko was as energetic as the trainee, Naruto however, she was sadistic. In a way that she was on par with Snape, but Haku didn't linger long and as soon as they met the crazed-energetic woman (eating dango stopping to chat) they parted ways.

"Haku what are you going to with a these white lilies?" Petunia asked after a moment of thinking –shocker- about it.

"Giving my blessing and thanks," the kunoichi replied with a small smile not turning to face them at all.

The walk back to house went without trouble (surprisingly).

After lunch, Snape wasted no time in telling the three shinobi of what Dumbledore told him and they acknowledge that the wizarding world would want their upstanding, bright-fresh out of the schooling academics backs.

In short Dumbledore wanted his pawns back.

Harry protested once more and Snape scowled, "Enough, Potter. You may stay put with your family. I'll be back before midnight. Come all of – What is it, Black?" Snape didn't detest the other man –he just hated him for their former school days. "Very well, I'll snatch you up as well. The rest of you we need to leave. _Now_," Snape finished emphasizing the word now.

The Weasley's said their goodbyes along with Lupin and the house was only filled with Sirius, Harry, his parents, Haku, Zabuza and Kakashi. However, that soon changed when Haku and Kakashi stepped out of the house with the white lilies leaving Zabuza alone with the now four intensive gazes of the wizards and witch.

Lily coughed.

Zabuza ran a hand throw his hair and sighed. "Fix your faces. I care not for petty mood swings at the moment. Listen," he said his expression hardening. "Or, pretend that it wouldn't matter. I don't care, but unfortunately, Haku wished for you know –

"Know what?" Harry asked raising a brow.

"That your parents will be in our care once we leave- No; do not ask it's an assignment we must take. If you two," he looked at Harry and Sirius. "Utter a sound of protest and begging, I'll slaughter you were you stand."

He just made it clear that he was just relaying a message so the boy and the best bud/ brother wouldn't worry so much for the other two.

Sirius sulked slightly, "Fine."

A loud **crack** signaled that Snape was back to retrieve them and Harry and Sirius stood saying their goodbyes before leaving Haku's home.

* * *

**N'cut! Next chapter is the final chapter-could be-sadly! It will include the trial and ending of this story! Thanks again-XD! Although, my last few chapter after 8 seems a little of like I've lost an edge of something; could just be me though. Until next time; I'm out! **


End file.
